Fate Intertwined
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: It is said that your fate string is intertwined with someone else's, meaning that that person is destined to become your other half, but for Marco Diaz, his fate string is intertwined with two others.
1. Chapter 1: Marco Learns of his Fate

**AN#1: This is my first attempt at writing a ST vs. the FOE fanfic so please go easy on me. Also it's around 5 A.M. here in California, so I'm probably not thinking straight at the moment…anyway please R & R.**

"So let me get this straight," Marco said as he and Star continued to walk to the Diaz residence. "You think that my fate string is intertwined with Jackie's?"

"I don't just 'think' Marco," Star said. "I know, I have a very positive way of knowing."

Marco just rolled his eyes. "You may have a magic wand that you use to battle the forces of evil every other week, but, like you told me, there is a limit to certain types of magic."

Star just narrowed her eyes at Marco. "You know, it's pointless trying to convince you by telling, so I'm just gonna show you instead."

"Show me what?" Marco asked.

Star reached into her backpack and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors. "The Great Hall of Fate."

Marco took out his house keys and unlocked the front door. "Yeah, not gonna happen."

Star suddenly deflated when Marco said that. "Are you out of your mind? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for to know if you and Jackie will end up together."

Marco paused just as he was about to make his way up the stairs. "Alright I'm listening. But promise me that this won't turn into a disaster like that one time when you took me to the True Love dimension."

Star waved her hand dismissively. "That was just a simple and honest to goodness mistake."

"Mistake?" Marco said sarcastically. "Half the people in that dimension fell in love with me, and that's not even counting the ones who were on the other side of the kingdom."

Star waved her hand dismissively again. "I apologized for that in the end and no one got hurt. Come on safe kid, just trust me on this." Star said as she held out her hand.

Marco looked tentatively at Star's hand. "That's what you said last time."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Star yelled as she used her dimensional scissors to cut open a portal, she grabbed Marco's hand pulled him into the portal.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Hey guys, wanna see a dead raccoon?")**

"Janna I don't know what to do." Jackie Lynn Thomas said as she sat down on her bed, her best friend Janna sat next to her.

"JT, we've been over this a million times before," Janna said. "Just tell him, flat out, how. You. Feel. About. Him."

Jackie grabbed one of her pillows and buried her face in it. "I don't think I can do Jan, every time I see him, I just…I don't know."

Janna giggled and then burst out laughing. "I can't believe you JT, you're so calm and laid back when you're around him, but you can't even tell Marco how you feel?"

"You try having a crush on him since kindergarten." Jackie said as she lifted her head up from her pillow.

Janna nodded her head in understanding. "But what are you gonna do about Star?"

"Are you even sure their together? I mean, I've heard rumors that she's into Oskar Greason." Jackie said.

"Yeah but he isn't around anymore remember?" Janna replied. "He joined up with an Indie Rock band at end of the semester."

"But still…" Jackie said.

"Why don't you ask him to help you out with your homework, you've been getting a lot of 'C's and 'D's lately, maybe you could ask him to help you out."

Jackie nodded her head. "I'll try."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I wish I hadn't seen that side of my dad.")**

"Welcome to the Great Hall of Fate!" Star said as she and Marco popped out of the portal.

Marco stared at the hall, it seemed to go on forever.

 **"STAR BUTTERFLY!"** An ominous and regal voice cried out from the hall.(If you want, you can imagine the voice as James Earl Jones' voice)

"I take it you aren't welcome here?" Marco asked.

"You can say that." Star said sheepishly as she hid behind Marco.

 **"YOU! THE BOY IN THE RED HOOD!"** The voice bellowed.

"Me?" Marco asked, pointing a finger to his face.

 **"YES YOU! MARCO DIAZ!"**

"I'm beginning to not like this." Marco said as he slowly back away from the hall.

 **"YOU CAME HERE TO GAZE UPON YOUR FATE STRING, HAVE YOU NOT?"**

"Uh yeah," Marco said as he took one look at Star. "Kinda."

 **"STEP FORWARD! BUT LEAVE STAR BUTTERFLY WHERE SHE STANDS, SHE AND HER FLYING PONY HEAD FRIEND HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE TO MY GREAT HALL!"**

"Alright." Marco said as he walked into the hall.

 **"So, you wish to see what fate has decided for you then?"** The voice said sounding a lot less ominous but still very regal.

"No, not really Star just goaded me into coming here." Marco said.

 **"The princess is still as reckless as before,"** The voice said. **"But I sense that she is slowly becoming the princess her parents want her to be."**

"Alright," Marco said. "So which one's mine?"

Marco looked around the hall, noticing that the fate strings were sealed inside glass orbs. Inside each orb Marco could see that one string was blue and one string was red.

No doubt the blue string was a boy's and the red was a girl's.

Marco shuddered when he saw that several orbs had to blue strings twisted together as well the red ones.(Not a gay or lesbian-hater, just poking a little fun at what a 14 year-old thinks about those kinds of relationships.)

 **"Yours is not present here Marco Diaz,"** The voice said. **"Yours is over there, further down the hall."**

Marco made his way to where the voice had directed him. He saw various orbs but weren't as numerous as the one he saw further up the hall.

"Huh, that's strange there aren't as many orbs down here as there were up there."

 **"That's because this hall contains rare fate strings,"** The voice said. **"One's that are intertwined with two others."**

Marco suddenly stopped in his tracks. He suddenly started laughing. "Haha, oh I get it, this is all a big joke isn't it? Hahaha, right?" However Marco slowly stopped laughing when the voice remained silent.

 **"Fate does not jest, Marco Diaz,"** The voice said. **"Especially when it concerns the strings of fate."**

"Wait," Marco said as his face took on a more serious demeanor. "You mean to tell that Fate paired me up with two others?"

 **"Yes,"** The voice replied. **"And the first girl is standing right outside my hall."**

"Star?" Marco asked in disbelief.

 **"Yes, you two were bound together under the light of the blood moon."**

"What!? I thought that was just a silly legend!" Marco yelled in disbelief.

 **"No it wasn't,"** The voice replied. **"Star Butterfly's fate string was already intertwined with yours long before the events of that night took place."**

Marco slowly sat down to the floor and lowered his head onto his open hands. He suddenly raised his head. "Wait, if Star is the second string, who's the third?"

 **"Why don't you look for yourself?"**

An orb then floated toward Marco, the glass then split itself its equator. Marco then lifted the top half of the glass orb and looked at the fate strings inside.

Inside the orb was a single red string intertwined with two blue strings.

Marco looked at the strings for a minute before yelling. "My fate is intertwined with guy?!"

 **"What? Oh, wait, hahaha, that's someone else's hehehe, sorry *clears throat*,"** The orb in front of Marco floats away and is replaced with another one. **"This one is yours."**

The orb opened and this time Marco saw a single blue fate string intertwined with two red ones.

 **"Go on,"** The voice said. **"Touch the strings and learn of your fate."**

Marco slowly reached in and as soon as his finger came in contact with the string, Marco's eyes suddenly glowed a white ghostly light.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Nature is like a runaway dump truck: hot, fast and full of garbage.")**

Outside the Great Hall of Fate, Star Butterfly was pacing back and forth waiting for Marco to come out.

"Why did I let Pony Head talk me into that dare?" Star said to herself. "Well, now that I think about it, playing match-maker against the Keeper's rules is a bad thing. I could paired up people who hated each other."

Star continued to talk to herself in order to herself from getting bored.

A few moments later Marco came out of the Great Hall, his head was facing the ground and his hands were inside his hoodie pockets. It looked liked Marco had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Star?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Oskar?" Marco asked.

"Why? What did you see in there?" Star asked.

"Answer my question first, do you miss Oskar?"

Star shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know, my Mewni emotions are lot different from Human emotions so…I guess I don't, I mean, it wasn't like what we had with Tom, but he ruined what we had and…mmpf"

Star would've continued ranting like she always did at times, but Marco managed to silence her by connecting his lips with hers.

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds before Marco broke it.

"You." Marco said.

At first Star was a little confused by what Marco said. "Me?" Suddenly her eyes widened in shock. "Me!?"

"Yeah," Marco said. "You."

"So, we're…" Star trailed off.

Marco nodded his head. "Yeah, well...you, me and Jackie."

"What?" Star's eyes widened in surprise this time. "You mean, your…"

Marco nodded his head. "My fate string is intertwined with both yours and Jackie's."

 **AN#2: Welp, that's it for now, lemme know what you thought about this in with your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Girl's Day

**AN#1: I didn't think that this fic would get so much positive feedback, and in the 1st chapter no less, it really surprised me. Anywho, I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews guys and just like my other stories, I have the greatest pleasure of replying your reviews.**

 **gracestclair – Thanks, and I wouldn't call it awesome just yet, give it a few chapters first.**

 **RxN – Thanks, I'll try to update every week, but I'm not making any promises though.**

 **not-a-cop – Whoa! Can't believe you're reading my fic. Can I just say that I'm a really big fan of your work, I loved the way you paired up Randy and Heidi. And thanks for the review. Ikaw ang paboritong author sa Randy Cunningham fanfictions na yun.**

 **Mostawesomefanoftvshows – Yeah, there are a lot of stories out there about people's fate strings, but for the sake of this fic, the fate string story is kinda made up, by me.**

 **Catalyst56 – Well…I guess, when I published the 1st chapter, I'm the only author to write about the strings of fate, the concept is my own by the way, there are roughly hundreds of stories and folklore out in the world that tell about the Strings of Fate.**

 **And that's all of them; remember to leave me a review in that box down there alright. On with the story.**

As Marco and Star made their way back to Earth hand-in-hand, Marco couldn't help but to think back to what he had seen in the Great Hall of Fate.

((((((((((FLASHBACK START))))))))))

 _"Go on," The voice said. "Touch the strings and learn of your fate."_

 _Marco slowly reached in and as soon as his finger came in contact with the string, Marco's eyes suddenly glowed a white ghostly light._

Marco suddenly started seeing small visions of the future, he saw himself with Star and Jackie as they splashed around in a pool.

He saw himself and Jackie sneaking off behind the school's bleachers.

He saw himself and Star fighting Ludo and his army, but they were also dancing while delivering non-lethal blows to the monsters.

He then saw himself with Star and Jackie again, the three of them were hanging out in Star's room several textbooks were laid out on the floor while the trio were happily exchanging notes.

But the last vision the Marco saw left him in a state of confusion, he and Jackie were at the beach, they were simply staring at the sunset. Marco gazed lovingly at Jackie while he stroked her tail?

 _Marco was suddenly found himself back in the Great Hall of Fate._

 _ **"The strings have shown you what you need to know for now,"** The voice said. **"The answers to all your other questions will be given to you in due time."**_

 _"Okay," Marco said. "But what about Jackie? I saw her, she was a mermaid."_

 _ **"As I have already said, in due time Marco Diaz, in due time."** The voice said. **"In the mean time, you shouldn't deny your feeling for princess Star any longer, because you two are fated to be together."**_

 _"Me being in love with her has something to do with the blood moon doesn't it?" Marco asked._

 _ **"Yes,"** The voice replied. **"Her fate string was starting to come undone from yours, the blood moon only further solidified your union."**_

 _"Wait, you mean Star and I…" Marco said._

 ** _"She had previously engaged herself with the demon, Tom. Their brief union started undoing her fate string from yours, but because she ended their relationship, her string only loosened, but then the blood moon saved her fate string from undoing itself from yours."_**

 _Marco lowered his head in thought. "What about Jackie? Will the same ever happen to her?" He asked._

 _ **"I cannot say for sure,"** The voice replied. **"Such a thing would only happen if she and another go into a relationship like princess Star and Tom. But I can assure you that Jackie Lynn Thomas already harbors feelings, for you."**_

((((((((((FLASHBACK END))))))))))

Marco was still a little confused by what he had seen in his visions. Jackie Lynn Thomas a mermaid? Marco shook his head at the thought of it. 'Probably one of Star's spells gone awry. Yeah that's what it is. Is it?'

But the one thing that Marco couldn't stop thinking about was the fact that Jackie was in love with him.

Was she hiding her feelings from him? Or was he so flustered every time he stepped into her presence that he never quite knew.

Marco was then shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his parents calling for supper.

"Kids, dinner's ready," Mr. Diaz called from downstairs. "Marco, I made your favorite tonight, tamales."

"I'll be right down." Marco then turned to Star who was tenderly holding his hand. "Think we should tell them?"

Star shook her head. "Your parents are great people Marco, but I think it'd be better if we tell Jackie first."

Marco nodded his head. "Yeah you're right."

"Come on," Star said. "Let's go, your dad's tamales are awesome."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I am king Fergon of Fergustan.")**

Jackie looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom and steeled herself. "Okay, Jackie, this is it, today's the big day, no turning back."

Jackie's phone suddenly rang; she picked up and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey JT," Janna said the other end. "Talking to yourself in the mirror?"

Jackie shook her head. "What are talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Janna said. "So, today's the day, you nervous?"

Jackie let out a deep breath. "Not really, but, it's now or never."

"Go get 'em, Princess." Janna said as she hung up.

Jackie put down her phone and looked at herself in the mirror. "Why does she keep calling me that?"

Jackie shook her head and ran back into her room where she picked up her skateboard and helmet. She then slid down the rail by the steps and opened the front door.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Jackie called to her parents. "I'm heading off to school now."

Jackie walked out the door and dropped her skateboard on the ground; she put her right foot on the board and pushed off with left.

Jackie absolutely loved the feeling of being on her skateboard, the wind in her hair and the feeling of the just being herself.

Jackie skated all the way to school where she met up with Janna.

"Hey JT," Janna said. "Still nervous?"

"Will you stop saying that?!" Jackie snapped. "Sorry, it's just…you know."

Janna nodded her head. "It's alright JT, hey look here he comes now." Janna said pointing to Marco just on the other end of the hallway.

Jackie then turned to face Janna. "I can't do this, I can't do this."

Janna turned Jackie back around and pushed toward Marco. "Just do it."

Jackie slowly walked up to Marco and put on her calm and laid back demeanor. When she was close enough to Marco she spoke up. "Hey Marco."

"Huh?" Marco said, sounding like he had just been broken out of deep thought.

"Marco?" Jackie said, tilting her head to the side.

Although she was calm and laid back on the outside Jackie was practically screaming her head off on the inside. 'Oh god, whatever you do don't mess this up!'

"Oh…uh…h-hey Jackie hi." Marco stuttered.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Jackie said.

"Uh…hey-hi...yeah, w-what is it?" Marco stuttered, trying to keep his cool.

"Well, since it's the start of the second semester," Jackie said. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my science partner."

Marco smiled nervously. "Sure, I'd be happy to, see you in science class later."

"Alright, see you there." Jackie said, walking back over to Janna.

Janna was smirking when she saw Jackie. "So how'd it go?"

Jackie let out a deep breath. "He said yes."

Janna smiled. "I knew he would, you guys are fated to be…mmpf." Janna suddenly covered her mouth with both her hands.

"What did you say?" Jackie asked.

Janna shook her head; she then lowered her hands and spoke. "Nothing, nothing at all. I gotta go , I'll see ya later JT, bye!"

Janna then ran off.

Jackie just stood there, confused. "That was weird. Fated?"

 **(Line Break Quote: "Scrrrape the siiiiides!")**

Janna ran as fast as she could to the girl's bathroom, she got into one of the stalls and locked the door. 'Oh my god, I can't believe I almost told Jackie about her fate.'

Janna took a deep breath to compose herself. 'Don't worry about it, she probably won't ask. But what if she does? Oh my God, I am so much trouble.'

 **(Line Break Quote: "Now go make me some nachos!")**

Marco was in the same predicament Janna was in, he had ran into the boys bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls.

'I can't believe Jackie asked me to be her science partner.' Marco thought. 'I cannot believe my luck right now, I can probably use this to my advantage though, I can find out if she really is in love with me.'

Marco took in a deep breath and let it out. 'Pace yourself Diaz, take it slowly; you don't want to scare her off. Like the voice said, our fate could come undone if she falls out of love with me.'

'Okay, here goes nothing.'

As Marco stepped out of the boy's bathroom, he was met by his two best friends, Ferguson and Alfonzo.

"Hey MD," Ferguson said. "I haven't seen Star today, where is she?"

"Yeah, is she still going through that whole Mewberty thing?" Alfonzo asked.

"Nah," Marco replied. "She was called back to Mewni this morning, she said that her mom wanted to talk to her about something important."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Get ready for the worst pop quiz of your lives!")**

"Mom?" Star said as she entered Queen Moon Butterfly's private study. "Mother." Star said when she saw the queen looking out the huge wall sized window.

"Star," The queen said still looking out the window. "Do you know why I called you here?"

Star shook her head. "Uh…no, why _was_ I called here?"

The queen took in a deep breath before facing her daughter, the queen smiled. "Your father left to go on a hunt in the Amozonian dimension which means we're all alone here in the castle."

Star smiled and softly squealed. "Girl's day?"

The queen walked up to Star and smiled. "Girl's day."

"So how are things with that Earth boy, Marco?" The queen asked Star.

Queen Moon and Princess Star had chosen to retreat to the Queen's bed chamber and spent nearly half the day simply talking like a mother and daughter would.

Star was on the queen's bed lying on her stomach while Queen Moon sat crossed-legged across from her daughter.

Normally the queen wouldn't be caught dead doing something, un-queenly. But for sake of her daughter, the queen was willing to put aside years of all her queenly duties just for the day.

Star suddenly tensed, she had hoped that her mother would avoid the subject all together. "Well…there's….we kinda…"

Star immediately stopped stammering when the queen gave her, the look.

"I took Marco to The Great Hall of Fate and he…" Star trailed off. "He found out that we we're…fated to be together."

The queen let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it was something far more serious than this. Star," The queen said putting her hand on her daughters shoulder. "Your father and I have long since known about your fate string and that it was intertwined with Marco's as well that other girl, Jackie Lynn Thomas."

"How long have you known?" Star asked.

"The caretaker of the Great Hall summoned me and your father as soon as we found out that I was pregnant with you." The queen said. "He then showed us the Fate String of Marco Diaz. That's the reason why your father and I sent you to Earth."

It took a little while for Star to process just what her mother had said. "So that's why you didn't want me to leave Earth and why you didn't send me to St. O's. But, what would've happened if I fell in love with someone else? I mean dated a demon from the Underworld."

"I did have my doubts," The queen said with a smile. "But, after I learned that you and Marco were chosen by the Blood Moon to be soul mates, all my cares were blown off into the wind."

Star cupped her chin in thought. "Wait, if the Blood Moon bound me and Marco as soul mates. What's gonna happen to Jackie?"

"Only time will tell," The queen said. "If Marco and Jackie share a profound enough love for each other, it might work. But, if Marco's love for Jackie is one-sided, I'm afraid…" The queen trailed off. "Her string will come undone from Marco's."

Star was suddenly torn. As much as she liked Jackie, Star didn't really know if she could make things work between her and Marco. "Well, if I was able to fall in love with Marco, then I think Jackie will too. It's just… are you okay with this?" Star asked her mother.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," the queen replied. "Truth be told darling, I think the idea of a three-way relationship is rather…intriguing."

Star then smirked. "What if dad had someone else?" Star said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Teasing your mother are you?" Queen Moon smiled. "I wouldn't mind, but your father is far too simple minded, he could never take on another woman, even if I suggested him to do so."

Just then, the queen's handmaid knocked on the door, the queen allowed the servant to enter. "Forgive me for the intrusion my queen," The handmaid said. "But King River has returned from his hunting trip in Amozonia."

"You better go dear," The queen said. "I do have important business to tend to with your father."

Star jumped off her the bed and gave her mother a hug before using her dimensional scissors to open a portal back to earth. "Bye mom, see you again soon."

The queen simply smiled waved goodbye as her daughter jumped into the portal.

 **(Line Break Quote: "What's that under your rug?!")**

Later that night in Queen Moon's private study.

"So, the boy finally learned of his fate?" King River asked.

Queen Moon nodded head. "Yes, but I'm still worried. Marco is in love with Princess Marina, I'm sure of it."

"Then why are you worried?" King River asked.

"Marco's love may only be one-sided." Queen Moon said.

King River nodded his head. "Oceanopolis is still a much larger kingdom than Atlantica, if these two kingdoms continue to wage war on each other the seas dividing Mewni from neighboring kingdoms will no longer be traversable."

"And the only way to unite the kingdoms is if Marco marries the princess of Oceanopolis." The queen said.

"It's still seems like an impossible feat," King River said. "We were lucky when King Aquandrius swore allegiance to our kingdom, but that only infuriated queen Oceana (Pronounced o-shi-anna)."

"Yes," Queen Moon said. "And she still blames Aquandrius for the disappearance of her daughter."

"Marco's marriage to Princess Marina may be our only hope to unite the kingdoms." King River said.

"But one other thing still troubles me though." Queen Moon said.

"What is it?" King River asked.

"Princess Marina's memory loss."

 **AN#2: it's almost midnight here in Cali and I just couldn't sleep, I wanted to update the fic tomorrow but since I couldn't fall asleep at the moment I thought it would be better to not keep my readers waiting. Anyway, see that box down there? You know what to do.**

 **See you guys next update.**


	3. Chapter 3: Science Class

**AN#1: Again…wow…I'm…I've…oh man this is just awesome, you guys are pure awesome. Thanks for the reviews and really just…thank you guys.**

 **Anyway, once again I have the utmost pleasure of replying your reviews.**

 **PROJECT K – Well, since I did pair all three of them together. Yes, yes he will…but not in this chapter, there's still a ton of drama that'll threaten to tear them apart.**

 **Lupus Boulevard – I ate chili on a hot summer day once, and I live in California…that was probably the stupidest thing I've done. Don't worry, you'll get your Doctor recommended amount of fluff in this chapter.**

 **Catalyst56 – Good analysis bruh, but, a really big BUT, you're gonna have to read on if you want to find out more.**

 **acw28 – I don't want to give away any spoilers but…I'll just say this; Magic**

 **reecie-lou – No. Just, no. Why would…well, I could think about it. What the heck am I saying?! No, they are not. Sorry. But I am working on a fic where they might be.**

 **Guest – Guy, don't even start. I don't care what anyone thinks about Marco being paired with Jackie, if you don't like the pairing, don't read the story. I hate wasting my time trying to convince some people to respect other people's interests.**

 **And that's all the reviews I got for the last chapter…remember that box down there guys, didn't put that thing there for no reason.**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

"Nah," Marco replied. "She was called back to Mewni this morning, she said that her mom wanted to talk to her or something."

Marco and his friends were suddenly alerted by the school bell, signaling that class about to begin.

"I'll see you guys later," Marco said. "I've got science class this morning."

 **(Line Break Quote: "That dance…Was meant…for ME!")**

"Aright class," Marco's science teacher, Professor Greene said. "I want you to find a partner for our next experiment."

Marco didn't move from his spot since Jackie had already sat next to him. "Partner?" She asked.

Marco smiled nervously. "Sure."

"Okay," Prof. Greene said. "Now, I want you to take your Bunsen burners and hook it up to the propane tanks under your work stations."

Jackie picked up the Bunsen burner and set on the granite top table while Marco reached under and took out the propane tank.

"Make sure that the burner's nozzle is properly attached to the tank," Prof. Greene warned. "Believe me; you do not want those tanks to leak."

(Later)

"Okay class dismissed," Prof. Greene said. "I am just thankful nothing blew up or exploded violently today."

The students snickered.

"Oh and before you go, Echo Creek high will be hosting a science fair in three months and if any of you are interested in participating please let me know."

The students then filed out of the room, with only a couple of students staying behind and submitting their names to Prof. Greene for the science fair.

Jackie suddenly grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him to Prof. Greene's desk much to Marco's disbelief and shock. "Professor Greene?"

"Yes miss Thomas?"

"Would it be okay if Marco and I submit a joint project?"

Prof. Greene nodded his head. "Of course, I'll have to file you both under; partner project. By the way, what subject will you two be covering?"

"Well, we still have to think about it." Jackie said.

Prof. Greene nodded his head. "Of course, my announcement was a little last minute. Just stop by when you have one ready."

"Sure thing," Jackie as she and Marco started toward. "See ya Professor Greene."

As soon as Marco and Jackie were out in the hallway Marco immediately stopped and grabbed Jackie by the shoulders. "What was that?!"

Jackie almost lost her cool when Marco put his hands on her shoulders but managed to remain laid back. "What? I thought it would be fun to join up with the science fair, it looked like you knew exactly what you were doing back in Prof. Greene's class."

Marco let go of Jackie and put his hands on his head. "Science; I know. Science fairs; I don't know. I've never been to a science fair before."

"Well," Jackie said. "That makes two of us."

Marco looked at Jackie. "You've never been to science fair either?!"

"Okay, tell you what," Jackie said. "How about we meet after school and talk about it?" Marco suddenly became flustered when Jackie said that.

"O…okay," Marco stuttered. "W…where do you want to m…meet up?"

"How about my place? We can also work out what kind of topic to present."

Marco nodded his head. "Uh… sure thing. See ya after class then."

"Okay see ya."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Oh, it's glorious! I love mud.")**

"Do you still think we did the right thing?" Rena Thomas asked her husband Dan.

Dan, who was drinking a cup of tea, took a long sip before putting down the cup. He sighed. "I still feel uncomfortable when she calls me her father, but, I think we did."

Rena stood up and walked over to the fish tank. "I can't tell you how much I miss the wide open seas of Mewni."

"I know," Dan said standing by his wife. "It's been 10 years now. Whoever Princess Marina is fated to be with, will show himself soon. That's what Atlantica's oracle said."

Rena turned to face her husband. "Do you think we should tell her?"

Dan took his wife's hands and held them up. "Not yet Rena, we can't say anything until…" Dan trailed off. "Until Princess Marina's other half makes himself known."

Rena lowered her head. "I'm sorry Dan but I'm beginning to question the oracle's word."

"It's easy to lose faith when nothing happens, I know, I miss being free in Mewni's beautiful seas. But I'm just gonna…" Dan was then interrupted by the sound a skateboard in the driveway.

"She's here." Rena said.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Jackie called from the doorway.

"We're in the kitchen sweetie." Rena said.

Jackie then walked into the kitchen with Marco tailing behind her. "Hey Mom, hey Dad. I hope you don't mind if I brought a friend over."

Rena looked at Marco and smiled. "Of course, will you be staying for dinner young man?"

"I'll have to ask my parents first, Jackie just asked me to come over." Marco replied.

"Just wait here," Jackie said to Marco. "I'll go put my board away and we can get started on our science fair project."

Marco smiled and nodded his head.

As Jackie left the kitchen Marco could feel a sense of awkwardness, he had never met Jackie's parents before and it made him feel a little nervous.

"So," Dan said. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting you before. Are you a close friend of Jackie's?"

"Kinda, were still classmates, we've hardly hung before actually." Marco said.

"Why don't you take a seat," Rena said. "Would you like something to drink?"

Marco sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Well since you're offering, a glass of water would be nice."

"Oh don't be silly," Rena said. "I'm sure a young man like yourself would prefer a soft drink, how about a can of Pitt Cola?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

"Science fair project?" Dan asked.

"Oh, uh, Jackie asked me to her science partner," Marco said. "And afterwards our science teacher, Professor Greene told us about an upcoming science fair."

(Later)

"Okay kids have fun with your science project," Rena said. "We'll be in the family den when you need us."

"Okay." Jackie said.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Can I check out that arm?")**

"Could he be the one Dan?" Rena asked.

"I don't know for sure," Dan replied. "But, this kid is the first boy that Jackie's ever invited over."

"You're right," Rena said. "Usually she only ever brings over Janna and those other girls."

"We'll have to keep our fingers crossed here Rena," Dan said. "This boy maybe our only chance of going back to Mewni."

"And if he's not?" Rena asked.

Dan put his hand to his ear, he then smiled. "I don't think we have to worry about that."

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: You know, I still haven't figured out what that thing under Star's rug is.**

 **AN#3: Yay! Early update. By the way, can you guys figure out who Dan and Rena are?**

 **Merry Christmas/Feliz Navidad in advance my dear readers. And I'll be seeing you guys in the next update in January 2016.**

 **Have a great New Year everyone and remember that box down there, you know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**AN#1: You guys probably don't want to read any rants or excuses right now, obviously. So, I'm just gonna skip the formalities and get right down to the story.**

 **Here are some replies to the reviews from the previous chapter.**

 **Catalyst56 – 1) Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses 2) Of course he will. Remember, I told my readers to prepare for massive amounts of drama in future chapters.**

 **GhostHornet – When a guy is caught in between the affections of two girls, KA-BOOM!**

 **Lupus Boulevard – You like spicy food huh? Well, I've already got a good plot written down on paper. I just need to integrate it into the story.**

 **Starcosuperfan – Well, Star and Marco are already on good terms with each other, you'll just have to wait and see what Jackie will think about all this.**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

"Okay," Jackie said. "Truth be told, I'm not really sure what kind of topic to present at the science fair."

Marco rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, do you know anything about computers?"

Jackie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm a bit of a screen addict at times."

"Well," Marco said. "I was thinking we could build a working replica of one."

Jackie nodded her head. "That could work, and we could also explain the inner workings and mechanics of a computer screen."

"Great," Marco said with a smile. "We already have a topic in mind, but what about notes and research papers?"

"Well, we can just do those things during our free time." Jackie said. "You know, like on weekends?"

"Okay. So," Marco said a little nervously. "Where should we start?"

 **(Line Break Quote: "But you'd look so cute in it.")**

Later that night as Marco got back to his house.

"Marco," Mrs. Diaz called from the kitchen where she her husband were sharing a cup of coffee. "Star came back from Mewni and she wants to tell you something."

"Sure thing mom. Where is she?"

"She's up in her room sweetie."

Marco slowly opened Star's door and instantly he was pulled inside.

"So," Star said sitting casually on her bed. "How'd it go with Jackie?"

Marco let a sigh. "It went good; we're actually partners in Science class now."

Start squealed. "Finally! You just keep on doing that and Jackie will accept your feelings in no time."

"Well, it's kinda tough," Marco said. "Knowing that Jackie also likes me makes things even harder."

"Why?" Star asked. "If she likes you, wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"It is but," Marco said. "This is all just happening too fast."

"Oh," Star said. "I get it; you found out that the person you're crushing on is crushing on you as well."

"Yes, and want to take my time here," Marco said. "Rushing into it might do more harm than good. And Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I borrowed your spell book for a while? I just need a quick word with Glossaryck."

"Sure thing," Star said. "But why? I thought you didn't like him."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Now she's mad.")**

"Marco Diaz," Glossaryck said looking Marco up and down. "Do you have pudding?"

Marco reached for his bag and pulled out a box with 12 pudding cups inside. "I need to ask you something."

"Feed me first." Glossaryck said opening his mouth.

Marco rolled his eyes and opened a pudding cup.

"What can you tell me about the strings of fate?" Marco asked as he spoon fed Glossaryck some pudding.

"Hhhmmm…"Glossaryck hummed with a mouth full of pudding. "Why? Did Star Butterfly take you to the Great Hall of Fate?"

Marco nodded his head.

"Well," Glossaryck swallowed. "What do want to know?"

"Three intertwined fate strings." Marco said pulled the spoon out of Glossaryck's mouth.

Glossaryck's eyes widened and he coughed while trying to swallow. "Did you say, Three fate strings?"

"I guessing by your reaction, you know something."

Glossaryck stared at Marco for a few moments causing the boy to become uncomfortable.

"By all of Mewni it's you." Glossaryck said softly.

"What was that?" Marco asked.

Glossaryck shook his head and steeled his look. "Three fate strings are very rare occurrences as they only happen in between royal families."

"What does that mean?"

Glossaryck stroked his beard. "It's means that the person is destined to bridge the gap between two kingdoms trying to settle a dispute."

Glossaryck looked at Marco with uncertainty. "You don't appear to have royal blood, so that means the two girls that you love are both princesses."

"How did you know that?" Marco asked. "And wait, you said princess-es, you mean to tell me Jackie Lynn Thomas is a princess."

"Is that the name of the other girl you love?" Glossaryck asked. "I don't know this name, and I'm very familiar with every princess in any dimension."

"What does that mean?" Marco asked.

"It means that," Glossaryck cleared his throat and pointed a finger to his open mouth. Marco rolled his eyes and continued feeding Glossaryck pudding. "It means that whenever a princess is born, I am magically alerted to the event. The princess's name, kingdom, and dimension, are made known to me, so whenever a reason or situation arises, I am the one who is called to give prior information."

"I see, but, you don't think Jackie is a princess."

"She may be hiding her true identity, or, her parents erased her memories to keep her safe. I've seen it done to many a princess before."

"What about a picture? Would you recognize her if you saw a picture?"

Glossaryck shook his head. "It might work, but if the princess's memories were erased, the image of her would be removed from my memory as well, it's a simple security tactic that ensures the safety of said princess."

Marco lowered his head. "If Jackie really is a princess, how can I be sure?"

"You could take her to plains of time, the all seeing Eye of History can tell you."

Marco suddenly shot to his feet. "You're right, I remember that Eye showing me visions of my past."

"You're welcome. Now return me to Star Butterfly, I wish to finish these pudding cups in private."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Stop trying to sneak things into the cart!")**

As Marco fell asleep that night, he found himself in a lucid like dreamscape.

He was standing on a beach staring out at the ocean.

"Marco Diaz." A disembodied voice said.

Marco recognized the voice easily; it was the voice of Dan Thomas, Jackie's father.

"Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes it's me; I entered your dreamscape to tell you something important."

"What? And how did you enter my dreamscape?" Marco asked.

"It was simple enough spell that my wife could do without any effort. But I must tell you this, I am not Jackie's father."

"Then, who are you?"

"I don't remember exactly, but all I know is that Jackie is not my daughter and that her real name is Princess Marina of Oceanopolis, an underwater kingdom on Mewni."

"Why are you here then?" Marco asked.

"Rena and I fled Mewni during the time of a war between Oceanopolis and another underwater kingdom known as Atlantica, we took Princess Marina with us to protect her. Most of our memories were erased by Atlantica's oracle, she then told us to hide Princess Marina in this dimension where one day she would meet the one she was fated to be with."

"Me."

"And now that you two are together you must confess your love to her in order for our memories to return."

"Uh…yeah…a…about t…that…" Marco stammered.

"I'm not going to force you into confessing your true feelings, but just know that you have my full support on this matter, Rena's too."

"Okay," Marco said. "You said that if I confessed my feelings to Jackie it would return your memories."

"Yes, the oracle was very specific that if the one fated to be with Princess Marina was to confess his feelings to her, it would reverse the memory spell that the oracle placed on all three of us. The oracle also told us that Princess Marina would one day harbor feelings of love toward the one she is fated to be with."

"Yeah," Marco said. "I know, the keeper of the Great Hall of Fate told me."

"So it truly is you, as I said I will not force you into confessing. You have my word on that. But I am curious to know, who is the other one you are fated to be with?"

"Star Butterfly."

"The daughter of Queen Moon and King River Butterfly."

"You know them?" Marco asked.

"I do, I just wish I could remember."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Uh…was that them?")**

Dan Thomas opened his eyes and turned to look at his wife, Rena. "He is the one."

"I had my doubts, but now we can finally return to Mewni."

"You'll have to wait a little longer. Marco said that he wants to take things slowly at first."

"I have been waiting 10 years Dan; I don't think I can wait any longer." Rena said with a touch of despair in her voice.

"We have to trust the boy; he told me that if he were to rush into this, Marina might reject his feelings out of fear or confusion." Dan reassured. "Rena look at me, we've been here for 10 years I think we can afford…maybe a few weeks at least."

Rena looked into her husband's eyes. "Alright," Rena suddenly flinched.

Dan noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…remember something." Rena said while holding her head.

"It's just as the oracle said, feelings of true and honest emotions will return small parts of our memories. What do you remember?"

"Princess Marina," Rena said looking at Dan with concern. "She's my sister."

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: I have almost nothing to say at this point. Sorry for making you wait this long guys.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**AN#1: Happy Birthday to me! And happy Valentine's Day to everyone else. It's not easy being a Valentine's kids, were just like Christmas kids, everyone we know will get us one gift for both occasions. Who else can relate to this?**

 **SonicELITE – Thank you, mi amigo. You'll find out why here.**

 **Lupus Boulevard – Oh, the drama hasn't even started yet.**

 **InfiniteReader – Thanks, but I'd love more feedback.**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

As Marco woke up that morning, he suddenly remembered the dream he had the previous night.

"Jackie," Marco shook his head. "No, Princess Marina of Oceanopolis."

Marco got out of his bed and walked over to the window. "What am I gonna do now?"

Just then Star burst into his room. "Good morning Marco!"

"Oh," Marco said without turning his head. "Hey Star, good morning." The tone of Marco's voice sounded very concerning.

"Is something wrong?" Star asked.

"What am I gonna do Star?"

"Do what?"

"Last night, I had a dream where I was talked to Jackie's father." Marco said.

"Dan Thomas?"

"Yeah," Marco replied. "Apparently he's not her father."

"What?" Star asked.

"Jackie is a princess from Mewni," Marco said. "Apparently she's somehow related to the underwater kingdom of Oceanopolis."

"Did you say Oceanopolis?" Star asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah. Why, do you know something?"

"From the stories I've heard circulating around the kingdom, there was a war, between Oceanopolis and Atlantica."

"I know, Jackie's father…er…Mr. Thomas came to me in my dream last night, he told me about the war and something about him and his wife being from Mewni."

"What about Jackie?" Star asked.

"Mr. Thomas called her Princess Marina."

"The long lost princess." Star said. "Princess Marina was the next heir to the throne of Oceanopolis after her sister, Princess Serena, who married the prince of Atlantica, Dan'um."

Star smiled. "It was a scandal you know, from what Dominic (Star's babysitter/bodyguard) told me. The whole thing was a complete insult to the Queen on Oceanopolis, she wanted Serena to marry someone from Atlantica's sister kingdom, Atlantanea."

"I don't remember most of the details but, apparently Princess Serena loved Prince Dan'um more than her intended suitor, Prince Cal'um. Everyone expected the Queen of Oceanopolis to have spoken against their union, she did." Star said as she trailed off.

Marco leaned in. "Then what happened?"

"Prince Dan'um and Princess Serena ran away from their respective Kingdoms and eloped. No one knows of what happened to them."

"What about Queen Oceana? What did she do?" Marco asked.

"She appointed her second born child, Princess Marina as the heir to the throne," Star said. "She wanted revenge on King Aquandrius; she blames him for Princess Serena running away. Everyone was worried for Princess Marina for every good reason, Queen Oceana was training her to become a war-monger and she was only four years old."

"That's all I know," Star said. "My parents might know the rest of the story; you can ask them if you want."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Your parents are actually cool.")**

In the kingdom of Mewni, in Queen Moon's private study.

"River," Queen Moon said. "Has King Aquandrius sent a reply to our letters?"

King River nodded his head. "His Oracle says that Marco and Princess Marina have been seen together and that Princess Serena has regained some of her memory, but not Prince Dan'um."

"What about their defenses against Queen Oceana?" Queen Moon asked.

"The barriers and fortifications have proved effective for now," King River said. "But it's only a matter of time before Queen Oceana finds a weakness to exploit. Especially with her magic, it may have degraded over the years, but it could still prove a danger to Atlantica."

"Yes," Queen Moon said. "We can't have Atlantica suffer the same fate as Atlantanea."

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door to Queen Moon's study. The door opened and Manfred walked in.

"Forgive me for my intrusion," Manfred said bowing respect. "But Prince Cal'um has returned from Earth."

Moon and River shared a look before nodding to Manfred. "Send him in." King River said.

Manfred nodded and ushered in a middle aged man with short dark brown hair held in place by a red bandana and a Tony Stark-like mustache. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and navy blue jeans with a pair of black combat boots.

"Ah, Prince Cal'um," King River said. "Or should I say, Dojo Sensei Calvin Swardson."

Prince Cal'um smiled and bowed. "It is good to back your Highness," He then turned to Queen Moon. "As to you my Queen."

"So," Queen Moon said. "How is Marco's training?"

"He's been improving," Cal'um said. "I presume the reason why you called me here is to say that I'm to reveal my true name and to start teaching him Mewni's ancient fighting styles?"

The Queen simply nodded her head.

"But you'll have to be careful," King River said. "We can't afford any mistakes."

"I know," Cal'um said as he clenched his fists. "But if I'm to train Marco to avenge my kingdom, you'll have to permit me to train him as I see fit. I know Queen Oceana's champions personally, I've fought them myself."

"Very well," Queen Moon said. "On one condition."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I hope you destroy her.")**

"So," Star said. "Today's Saturday, what are you gonna do? About Jackie I meant."

"Not much," Marco said. "We'll be meeting up later this afternoon to work out our science project; I'll be spending most of today in karate class."

"Ooh," Star smiled. "You mean with your dojo sensei? What was his name?"

"Calvin," Marco replied. "Calvin Swardson, he's a bit unorthodox with his teachings, but, as you know, very effective."

"What's he gonna teach you today?" Star asked. "Didn't he already give you your black belt a week ago?"

"Yeah, but that won't be my highest achievement yet," Marco said. "According to rumors, Dojo Sensei knows a few secret techniques and he'd only be willing to teach and share them with only a select few."

"Ooh," Star marveled. "Sounds so…secretive, do you think he'll be willing to teach some of these secret techniques with you?"

"That's what I'm hoping for Star," Marco said slinging his gym bag over his shoulders. "Everything I'm doing might lead up to the point where he'll finally teach me."

Marco looked at Star and smiled. "Wish me luck."

Star smirked. "I'll do more than that." Star then leaned in and placed a small chaste kiss on Marco's lips.

As Star broke the kiss, Marco looked deeply into the princess's eyes.

"One more." He said. "For better luck."

This time Marco leaned and kissed Star as deeply as he possibly could.

Star slowly broke the kiss. "How about another one? For the best luck possible?"

Marco leaned in and kissed Star with even more passion.

(Later at the Dojo)

Dojo Sensei was sitting on the floor in a meditative pose, he looked at the clock on the wall and glared at the door.

"I'm beginning to resent this a little." He closed his eyes and remembered what Queen Moon had said to him.

 _"On one condition."_

 _"Name it."_

 _"You must turn him into a siren." Queen Moon said._

 _"A siren?!" Prince Cal'um yelled in outrage. "Your highness, why? Doing that might kill him!"_

 _"I thought you were willing to take any chance for the sake of your kingdom?"_

 _"But a siren?! I'm desperate but not that desperate."_

 _"You will do so anyway," Queen Moon said. "It has to be done in accordance to the prophecy."_

 _Prince Cal'um grimaced when he heard about the prophecy. "Fate, it always has a way of making you do things that you never thought you would do."_

 _"I believe in him Prince Cal'um," King River said. "Marco Diaz has something special inside of him, I'm not sure of what it is, but I believe he will survive the transformation."_

 _"Indeed," Queen Moon said. "You need to have a little faith in these things."_

"A siren?" Dojo sensei said to himself. "What good will come out from turning Marco into such a horrid creature?"

Just then Marco walked into the Dojo. "Good Morning Dojo Sensei." Marco said with a bow.

"Where's everyone else?" Marco asked.

"I told them there won't be any classes today." Dojo Sensei said as he stood up.

"But why am I here?"

"Be honored Marco," Dojo Sensei said. "Today, I'm going to teach you something special."

Marco's eyes bugged out of his head. "Are you serious?"

Dojo Sensei only nodded his head. "Forgot your blackbelt Marco, I'm going to teach you something that is above any blackbelt."

"Oh sweet!" Marco squealed. "What kind of 'something special' is this anyway?"

"A fighting technique," Dojo Sensei said as he got into fighting stance. "That hides you from your opponent."

Dojo Sensei suddenly disappeared and Marco could feel a surge of fear creep up on him.

"Uh Dojo Sensei?" Marco said in a panicky tone of voice.

Dojo Sensei suddenly appeared behind Marco. "I'm right here."

Marco jumped forward and squealed like a little school girl(hehe). He turned around to face his teacher. "Oh man that was cool! You have to teach me that now!"

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: And that does it for now. I hope this chapter answers some of the questions that I dropped in the previous chapter.**

 **AN#3: Yes today is my birthday, I'm a Valentine's kid.**


	6. Chapter 6: Prince Cal'um and King Morah

**Acw28 – You're in luck, yes Monster Arm will make an appearance later on. And good guess, yes Dan and Rena Thomas are the missing Prince and Princess...I just gave away some very important info, don't squander my kindness.**

 **Lupus Boulevard – Thank you. I originally intended Prince Cal'um as an OC. But since I liked the idea of Dojo Sensei making appearance here, I thought, why not.**

 **InfiniteReader – Thank you sir.**

 **SonicELITE – Gracias mi amigo. And hey, no hating on Jackie pls, she's gonna play a very important part in this story.**

 **Guest – Sorry my good sir, but you're just gonna have to wait until after…say maybe, chapter 13. No spoilers but, that's when Marco 'might' get to choose.**

 **Catalyst56 – No, Dan'um and Cal'um aren't related in any way, their back-story will be coming up soon though.**

 **FateZeroDude – Not yet, I don't want to just pair them together like that, it'd be boring as hell if they paired up so soon. Drama first. #1 rule in romance stories, drama before romance.**

 **AN#1: I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I got the name 'Swardson', from Nick Swardson, Dojo Sensei's voice actor.**

Jackie was in her room that Saturday morning lying on her bed, she was bored having nothing else to do but wait until the afternoon when she would meet up with Marco. She looked over to her nightstand and saw that it was only 9:30 A.M.

"I'll really do it this time," Jackie said to herself. "No going back, I have to do this."

Jackie suddenly started imagining herself and Marco doing cliché couple things. Holding hands as they strolled down through a park, sharing a smoothie at a local diner, spending time at the beach splashing water at each other.

Jackie giggled at her fantasies. She then sat up. "Yeah right, I'd rather go skateboarding."

Jackie's head suddenly started throbbing. She grabbed a hold of her head as her entire body started to convulse with pain. She leaned forward and felt sideways onto the floor.

"What," Jackie groaned in pain. "My body…what's…happening?" Jackie's eyes suddenly turned from an aqua marine blue to bright yellow.

Sweat started doting her forehead as she grit her teeth, Jackie's canines suddenly started to grow and sharpen to a point.

Jackie continued to hold her head as her body continued to writhe in pain.

The pain started to slowly subside, but as Jackie body stopped convulsing, she subsequently lost consciousness.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Who punched my bus?!")**

"So," Marco asked, the boy had changed into his training outfit with his black belt proudly tied around his waist. "How long will it take before I master this technique?"

Marco was kneeling on his knees on the ground with Dojo Sensei sitting in the same manner.

"Not long," Dojo Sensei said. "With your current skill level, you'll be able to get the hang of this technique soon."

"Oh cool," Marco said excitedly. "Wait 'til Jeremy gets a load of this…"

"I must warn you that this technique must remain a secret from everyone you know until I say so." Dojo Sensei said.

Marco groaned but nodded his head. "Yes Dojo Sensei."

"Good," Dojo sensei said turning to face away from Marco. "But before we start, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"The truth."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Who does that?")**

"Your Highness," Manfred said as he approached the Queen in the royal garden. "There is a man who is requesting your presence; he is waiting in the throne room."

"Does this man have a name?" The Queen asked.

"No," Manfred replied. "He said to only address him as 'Mr. Thomas'."

Queen Moon put her hand to chin and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Usher him to my study."

Manfred bowed. "At once your Highness."

(Later)

Queen Moon slowly made her way to her study. ' 'Mr. Thomas', Prince Dan'um are you even trying to be subtle anymore?'

As Queen Moon opened the door to her study, she suddenly felt an intense wave of fear creep up on her.

"This fear," The Queen said to herself. "There's only person I know who can generate such a wave."

The fear then dissipated as fast as it had appeared.

"King Morah," Queen Moon said as she closed the door behind her. "I see you managed to receive my letter?"

King Morah was looking out the window of Queen Moon's study. The King was a tall man who stood about 6 feet, he was wearing a long flowing black cloak with a hood that was covering his head. Underneath the cloak, King Morah was wearing a white button down silk shirt, dark brown pants and a pair of black sailor's boots.

"So it's true then? My daughter is growing closer to the one she's fated to be with?" He asked in stoic manner as he pulled down his hood which revealed the King's long shoulder length white hair and piercing aqua marine blue eyes. His face was sharp and fierce, a clear indicator that he had been through and probably had seen the aftermath of war.

Queen Moon nodded her head. "Yes," But she then smirked. "But it seems my daughter was able to connect with him first."

"…" King Morah remained silent for a few seconds.

"Well?"

"NO WAY!" King Morah comically yelled. "HOW? MY LITTLE MARINA SHOULD HAVE BLOSSOMED INTO A FINE YOUNG LADY BY NOW! HOW COULD SHE HAVE LOST TO STAR!?"

"You know what this means don't you?" Queen Moon asked with a smirk.

King Morah sighed and tossed Queen Moon a small leather pouch that jingled as she caught it.

"Hehe," Queen Moon laughed. "Don't sulk over a trivial matter King Morah."

King Morah looked up at Queen Moon with a serious demeanor. "All that aside Queen Moon, what did you want from me? What was so urgent that forced me out of hiding? Oceana thinks I'm dead, along with every citizen of Oceanopolis."

"Forgive me for King Morah," Queen Moon said. "But Prince Cal'um Luminas has agreed to turn Marco into a Siren."

"And you need my help to gather the necessary ingredients for an inhibitor then?"

Queen Moon nodded her head.

"Very well, but I'll need…agh!" King Morah suddenly collapsed on the floor. His body started to twitch and convulse, he fought back the urge to scream in pain and simply held his head.

"King Morah!" Queen Moon rushed to King Morah's side.

"It…It's…it's happening…Marina's awakening…huh…AAAGGGHHH!" King Morah's features contorted in pain, he grit his teeth as his body started to convulse in pain.

King Morah tried to stand up, but as soon as he got on his knee the King, just like Jackie, simply lost consciousness.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Bus never did nothing to you.")**

"You're what?!" Marco asked in surprise.

"I'm from Mewni," Dojo Sensei said. "And my name isn't Calvin Swardson, it's Cal'um Luminas, and I'm also the Prince of the once great underwater kingdom known as Atlantanea."

Marco gaped at Dojo Sensei. It came as quite a bit of a shock that the man standing in front of him was none other than Atlantanea's Prince, Cal-um.

"I know you're probably thinking that I'm joking, I'm not, I…"

"I believe you." Marco said.

"Star told me about you," Marco said. "But I never imagined that you, of all people, my Dojo Sensei was Atlantanea's crown Prince."

"Former crown Prince," Dojo Sensei said. "Atlantanea no longer exists."

"I know," Marco said. "Queen Oceana destroyed your Kingdom, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's been 10 years now," Dojo Sensei said. "I've moved on, I've even pledged my allegiance to the Kingdom of Mewni."

Dojo sensei crossed his arms. "And now comes the important part of what I wanted to say."

"What?" Marco asked.

"The Prophecy."

"What Prophecy?"

"Before Atlantanea met its fate, Atlantica's oracle, Jan'ana, give King Aquandrius a prophecy. It went like this."

 _A kingdom shall fall by the hand of a queen._

 _Love, war, fate, and one man's heart caught in between._

 _The man, turned monster, shall rise up to fight._

 _The war, he shall end by the moon's first light._

 _Peace and unity shall he restore._

 _As love is what he fights for._

"That's what she said. 'A kingdom shall fall' Atlantanea."

"Whoa," Marco said as he stared down at the floor. "And you think the 'man' in this prophecy is me?"

"The line 'One man's heart caught in between', at first no one quite clearly understood it's meaning," Dojo Sensei said. "But because fate was involved, Queen Butterfly knew that the strings of fate were probably the answer. She found out about you and the rest is history."

Marco lowered his gaze. "But, 'The man, turned monster' what does that part mean?"

"It means I have to turn you into a Siren," Dojo sensei said. "I wish that part of the prophecy wasn't important. But before that, I have to train you first."

Marco stared tentatively at his Sensei. "A Siren? You mean like those mermaids in those old pirate stories?"

"Not quite," Dojo Sensei. "On Mewni, Sirens are a little, if not more, different than the mythological creatures from those old tales."

"How so?" Marco asked.

"Sirens are fierce warriors who fought for Atlantanea," Dojo Sensei said. "I should know since my father was a Siren and I'm a half-blood merman-siren."

"My Father," Dojo Sensei said. "The late King of Atlantanea, was a siren warrior who fought for the kingdom many years ago, I'd love to tell you more, but right now you need to be trained if you want to perfect my secret skill."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Don't help me; I'll get worker's comp for this.")**

Jackie suddenly woke up and found herself on the floor of her bedroom. "Huh?" Jackie looked around. "Did I just nod of due to boredom again?"

Jackie let out a sigh. "What time is it?" She looked at the clock on her nightstand; the clock face read 11:30. "I was out for 3 hours?"

"Oh yeah, that's right mom and dad aren't home," Jackie stood up. "I should make myself some lunch."

 **(Line Break Quote: "My minivac, it's possessed.")**

"Marina's powers are now active," King Morah said. "It's only a matter of time until Serena gains her full memories, that is if Marina and Marco grow even closer than they are now."

"Don't worry yourself too much my old friend," King River said. "I've never had any reason to doubt Jan'ana's prophecy, neither should you."

King Morah nodded his head. "But still, I never would've thought that Marina's awakening would have caused me to lose consciousness, Serena's awakening wasn't nearly as strong."

"It just proves that Jan'ana's second prophecy is starting to come true." Queen Moon said. "I'm still a little worried if the Fairy Queen, Nylavee is involved."

 **(Line Break Quote: "You kissed a ninja.")**

It was now 2 in the afternoon and Jackie Lynn Thomas was waiting for Marco at the Echo Creek Skate Park.

Jackie impatiently checked her wristwatch and let out a sigh. "Where is he?"

Jackie picked up her skateboard and headed over to the half pipe. "If he won't show up, I'll just have fun without him."

Just Jackie dropped her board; she suddenly heard a familiar sound. A card stuck in a bike's wheel, it was making a familiar tik-tik-tik sound.

"Hey Jackie," Marco said as he pedaled his bike up to Jackie. "Sorry I'm late; I was just adjusting the nuts on my bike's frame."

Jackie marveled at Marco's bike, it was a red and black GT BMX.

"Whoa," Jackie beamed. "Where have you been keeping this beauty?"

"It was a gift my cousin, Manuel," Marco said. "He lives in Napa Valley."

"Wine country?" Jackie asked.

Marco nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm still underage, but we used to go there and do some wine tasting."

Marco looked at his bike. "It's been a while I've taken this thing for a spin, this is gonna be fun though."

Jackie smiled. "Don't think you'll get an upper hand on me just cause you've got this awesome bike, I'm still gonna show you up here at the skate park."

Marco smirked. "You're on JT."

Jackie blushed slightly at the sound of Marco calling her by her favorite nickname, she immediately regained her composure. "Bring it on, safe kid."

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: That ends it for now, Marco's training shall begin in the next chapter.**

 **AN#3: BTW, I'm beginning to rethink this story's Rating, the scenes I've recently thought up for future chapters might just borderline In between T and M. Would it be a good idea for me to change it?**


	7. Chapter 7: Marco's Training

**AN#1: Welp, I guess it's time to get down to brass tacks then, Marco's training will finally start and Star gets a surprise visit from an unexpected character.**

 **And since the rating has been moved up to M, expect Slight sexual themes, but not the pervy disgusting kind, I'm talking about the sexy Anime kind.**

 **Catalyst56 – You're getting ahead of the story again. Janna? Jan'ana is an OC, hhhmmm…**

 **Craztrain99 – Thanks, M it is then.**

 **SonicELITE – Muchos gracias amigo, M it is.**

 **Finn1880 – Not sure what that means but, okay.**

 **InfiniteReader – Thank you.**

 **Guest – (From Ch3) And they only notice now.**

 **K.S – Yeah sure.**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

Jackie Lynn Thomas was in her bedroom wearing a simple aqua marine colored spaghetti-strap nightgown. The blonde was standing by the side of her bed.

Standing before the girl was Marco Diaz, he had his arms wrapped around Jackie's waist, while the girl had her arms wrapped around Marco's neck.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before they let go of one another.

Jackie lay down on her bed from the side with her feet dangling over the side, the moonlight shining in through the window of her bedroom. Marco took off his red hoodie.

"Marco, please," Jackie said as she stared up at Marco. "H…h…hurry up, I…I…I can't take it anymore."

Marco nodded his head. The boy got on top of Jackie, on his hand and knees, and stared down at Jackie and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Marco then moved down and kissed Jackie's neck.

"Marco…" Jackie moaned. "More."

Marco's right hand caressed Jackie's right thigh, he slowly traced his hand up causing her nightgown to ride up as well.

Jackie's breath caught up in her throat. "Marco…"

Marco then looked at Jackie; he slowly leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"Marco…"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Jackie was suddenly awoken up by the sound of her alarm clock. The girl gasped, her eyes were wide open. "It…it was only a dream."

Jackie curled herself up in her bed. "I wish it had been real though." She then felt her face heat up at the thought of Marco doing such 'things' with her.

"I think I need a cold shower…a really cold shower."

As Jackie got out of her bed and slipped into the bathroom, she thought about the events of the events that transpired the day before.

"I can't believe I didn't say anything," Jackie said. "So much for confessing your feelings."

(hehehehe had you guys going there for a minute, didn't I? hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)

 **(Line Break Quote: "What's with all these new monsters?")**

Marco lunged out and tried to land a solid punch on Dojo Sensei's chest, but the latter proved to be faster and blocked the punch.

"Not good enough Marco," Dojo Sensei said. "You'll need to gain more speed if you want to try a sneak attack from behind."

"Alright," Marco said as he tried to arm his focus. "Here I come." Marco then disappeared.

Dojo Sensei looked around him before closing his eyes.

Marco suddenly appeared behind Dojo Sensei, his right arm reeled back and poised to strike a karate chop.

"Not bad," Dojo Sensei said blocking the hit with his left arm. "Keep it up."

(Later)

"I'm a little surprised you were able to learn the Invisibility Lunge that fast," Dojo Sensei said as he tossed Marco a bottle of water. "Now all you need to learn is the Fear Wave."

Marco nodded his head. "I'm a little surprised myself, I didn't think I'd be able to learn that fast unless…"

Dojo Sensei noticed Marco's pause. "Unless what?"

"Hey," Marco said. "Do you know anything about the Blood Moon?"

Dojo Sensei nodded his head. "Yeah, what about it?"

 **(Line Break Quote: "Marco Diaz: PHD!")**

Star was in her bedroom reading and practicing spells from her spell book.

"You're doing great," Glossaryck said while eating from a cup of pudding. "Keep it up."

"Strawberry Diamond Blast!" Star chanted as she aimed her wand at a nearby target with a bull's-eye painted in the middle. Out of her wand flew a barrage of red diamond strawberries that completely pulverized the target.

"Shee," Glossaryck said with a mouth full of pudding. "I told yvou, the new wand's powver is stwonger."

"Yeah," Star said with glee. "I can't wait to use this on Ludo and his goons."

"A word of caution," Glossaryck said as he swallowed. "Now that you know how powerful this wand is, I'm gonna have to teach you how to control the amount of energy you blast out. You wouldn't want to kill anyone with this newfound power, would you?"

Star looked down the wand in her hand. She shook her head. "As much as I like blasting monsters and bad guys, killing them would leave a really bad taste in my mouth."

Glossaryck nodded his head. "Mmhmm. Now, the secret to dialing down the wands powers is quite simple."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I'm sorry, that's not my department.")**

"So you and Princess Star were chosen by the Blood Moon huh?" Dojo Sensei asked.

"Yeah," Marco replied. "I've been meaning to ask Star's mother about it for a while now."

"What did you want to know?" Dojo Sensei asked.

"Well," Marco said. "Ever since that night when we danced, I've been looking at Star differently. It was like she and I were…connected in a way."

Dojo sensei nodded his head. "What else did you notice?"

"I felt more…at ease when I'm beside her. Usually I'd feel somewhat, apprehensive around her, but ever since the blood moon, I feel like she's easier to be with at times."

Dojo Sensei stroked his Fu-Man-Chu and nodded his head. "What is the color of blood?" He asked.

"Uh…red." Marco answered.

Dojo Sensei nodded his head. "And what organ does blood flow through the most?"

"The heart." Marco shook his head. "Is there a point to this?"

"Love. There's your point." Dojo Sensei said.

"What?"

"Love, you idiot," Dojo Sensei said with a smirk. "The blood moon caused you to fall in love with Princess Butterfly."

"But," Marco said. "I thought we were already bound by fate."

"You were," Dojo Sensei said. "But because Star dated that demon boy, Tom, her fate string nearly unraveled itself from yours."

"I know," Marco said. "The keeper of the Great Hall told me all this."

Dojo Sensei nodded his head. "Good, that saves me from explaining things that you already know."

"But there is one downside to having your fate string intertwined with two others." Dojo Sensei said.

"What?" Marco asked.

Dojo Sensei took a deep breath. "That can wait for another day," Dojo Sensei stood up. "Back to your training."

 **(Line Break Quote: "You really care that much about this earth-turd?")**

Jackie was skate-boarding around the pier. With the wind blowing in from the sea, Jackie felt almost at peace.

There was something about the ocean that Jackie just couldn't put her finger on. It just felt right to be here.

Jackie then stopped in front of an ice-cream cart, despite the cool breeze blowing in from the ocean. The warm Californian air in that afternoon was causing Jackie to become uncomfortably hot.

"What'll be miss?" The man behind the cart asked.

"Um…" Jackie looked at the flavors listed. "Maybe…strawberry and mint please."

"One scoop each?" The man asked.

Jackie nodded her head.

The man scooped out the ice-cream onto the sugar-cone and handed the treat to Jackie. "There ya go, that'll be $2.95."

Jackie reached into her right front pocket and pulled out two dollars. "Uh oh." She said as she reached into her other pockets. "Oh man, I think I'm a little short. Could you give me a discount?"

"Sorry kid," The man said. "I'll accept credit, but you'll have to pay me today."

"Let me get that for you," A tall man wearing a white button down shirt, dark brown pants and black sailor's boots said as he handed the man a one dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you sir." Jackie said as she smiled up at the man.

"Not a problem young lady." The man said as he returned Jackie's smile.

Jackie then walked over to a nearby bench and sat down while she ate her ice-cream.

Shortly after, the tall who helped to pay for Jackie's treat sat next to her with an ice-cream cone in his hand, it had two scoops of ice-cream; chocolate and vanilla.

"Mind if I sit here miss?" The man asked.

Jackie shook her head. "No, go ahead. Thanks for paying that extra cost."

Jackie stared at the man's snow white hair, she considered him to at least sixty years old but his sharp face still looked young, he barely looked any older than thirty.

"You're welcome miss Thomas." The man said.

Jackie stared at the man wearily. "How'd you know my last name?"

"Sorry about that," The man said apologetically. "I'm Morty Swardson, you can call me Mort. I'm a friend of your father, Dan Thomas."

"Oh," Jackie said feeling a little easier. "Nice to meet you Mort. Are you, a ship captain?"

Mort shook his head. "Mmm, no, I may look like one but, I'm the only one manning my boat at the moment." Mort said gesturing to a medium sized yacht down by the docks. "That's Lanea, my best and only yacht."

"She's beautiful," Jackie said looking at the boat. "But, don't you get lonely when you're out on the open sea?"

Mort nodded his head. "Sometimes, but, sometime I just love the silence and solitude."

Jackie and Mort spent a few more minutes talking until the man noticed the sun starting to set.

"Oh no," Mort said. "It's getting late, you should be heading home."

"Yeah," Jackie pulled out her phone. "Hmm…why mom didn't send me text?"

Jackie put her phone back in her pocket. "Well, it was fun talking to you Mr. Swardson."

"Tell your father I said hello."

"Will do sir." Jackie said as she dropped her skateboard on the ground and sped off.

Mort stared at Jackie's retreating form and smiled. "My daughter." Mort then frowned. "I hope your 2nd stage awakens soon."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I'm fourteen, I can handle a demon.")**

Star was still in her room practicing with wand. She barely noticed a portal being opened behind her.

"Rainbow Sword Cutter!" Star yelled. A rainbow colored blade protruded out of the wand which acted as the handle.

Star stared in awe. "Ooh…The crazy stuff I could do with this thing."

A tall man stepped out of the portal. "What crazy things did you have in mind Princess Butterfly?"

Star jumped at the sound of the man's voice and quickly turned around, pointing her rainbow blade into the man's general direction.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Star quickly yelled.

"Relax Princess Butterfly," The man said. "I'm amazed you've already forgotten who I am."

Star looked at the man trying to remember who he was. He had snow white hair but his face looked young. The man was wearing a white silk button down shirt, dark brown pants and black sailor's boots.

"Uh…you're…" Star said. "A pirate?"

The man smiled and chuckled. "I'm amazed you've forgotten me Star, the old King of Atlantanea."

Stars eyes widened in shock. "King Morah? I thought you were incognito?"

"I was," Kind Morah said. "But due to certain events taking place I was forced to come out of hiding."

"Does this have anything to do with Oceanopolis?" Star asked.

King Morah nodded his head. "Yes. You see, I'm turning someone into an apprentice siren, and I need some special ingredients to make an inhibiter."

"What kind of ingredients do you need?"

"Five items."

 **(Line Break Quote: "No! Not my bowels!")**

As Jackie skated away from Echo Creek's pier, she heard a familiar 'tik-tik-tik' sound. The blonde looked behind her and saw a brown haired boy wearing a red hoodie a red and blank GT BMX bike. "Oh hey Marco."

"Hey JT," Marco said as he sped up and pedaled beside Jackie. "Isn't it a little bit late for you to be skating?"

"Yeah," Jackie said. "I just met one of my dad's old friends, and I guess we spent a most of the afternoon talking."

"Oh," Marco said. "Well, I was at the dojo with Sensei."

"Wait," Jackie said. "You do karate?"

"Yeah, did I ever tell you that before?"

Jackie shook her head.

"Oh, whoops. Well I'm already a black belt, but Sensei's been teaching me a few secrets techniques recently."

"Really? Could you show me sometime?"

Marco nodded his head. "Sure thing."

Marco started slowing down as his house came into view. "Well, this is my stop."

"Mm, I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Jackie said as she sped off, but she stopped suddenly. "Oh and Marco?"

Marco got off his bike. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget about our science project," Jackie said. "I still wanna get into that science fair."

Marco smiled. "I'd never do such a thing, and don't worry I'll have everything worked out before that time."

Jackie returned Marco's smile and skated off to her house.

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: No excuses, I just became lazy and forgot. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jackie Learns the Truth

**AN#1: Okay, so, I've finally got this fic updated. School's been a pain lately, too much homework and assignments left me without any time to get on my laptop to get work done on my fics, but I was able to use my weekends wisely.**

 **Catalyst56 – Nah, you'll find out in this chap. But, a few other thing will also be explained here as well.**

 **Finn1880 – Never too late. M fever!**

 **SonicELITE – Laziness is a bitch, but school is also a factor in the reason for my slow updates.**

 **Austin3of3 – Muchos gracias, and thank for the review.**

 **Joseftanti – Thank you, I just did.**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

"And that should be the last of it," Star said as she used her wand to summon a few crates worth of items that King Morah had requested. "How long will it take before you finish?"

King Morah tapped his chin. "Two weeks at least, but your mother wanted me to finish the inhibitor in 6 days."

"Yeesh," Star cringed. "Mom can be a little harsh on deadlines."

"Yes, but the fate and safety of Oceanoplis and Atlantica are my highest priority," King Morah said. "Besides, I'm a man who can get things done a lot faster than you might expect. Besides, I was able to convince Jon'ana to join me in my efforts."

"The Oracle's brother?" Star asked in delight. She knew the young seer personally and knew of the vast powers he held in fortune telling, powers only matched by his sister, Jan'ana.

King Morah nodded his head

Star smiled. "Well, I hope you two finish soon then. And tell Jon I said hello."

"Will do. Goodbye, Star Butterfly." King Morah said as he took out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal.

As the portal closed and King Morah disappeared, Star heard a knock on her bedroom door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Star?" Marco asked knocking on the princess's bedroom door.

"Come in," Star said. "You know Marco; you don't need to knock anymore."

"I know," Marco said. "But just because we're together doesn't mean I get to barge in on someone I love."

"Awe, you're so corny." Star joked.

Marco chuckled. "So, how was wand training?" The boy said as he sat down on Star's bed.

"Good," Star said. "But Glossaryck warned me not to use too much power on account that I could end up killing someone by accident."

Marco nodded his head. "Yeah, that would be bad."

"What about you?" Star asked. "How was training with Dojo Sensei?"

Marco smirked at Star and suddenly vanished.

A sudden chill started creeping up Star's back as she looked around the room wearily. "Um, Marco?"

Star looked around; her whole body was trembling with fear.

"Boo." Marco whispered into Star's ear as he suddenly appeared behind her.

"AAHH!" Star yelled as she jumped over and behind her bed.

Marco laughed at this. "Gotcha."

"What was that?" Star asked.

"Training," Marco said with a smirk. "Sorry if I scared you, but I just wanted to see the look your face."

Star then remembered what King Morah said.

 _"I'm turning someone into an apprentice Siren."_ King Morah's words echoed inside Star's head like a broken record.

"You?" Star said remembering the feeling of fear that crept up her back when Marco became invisible. It was a feeling she only felt when King Morah and his Siren apprentices gave examples of their powers to the King and Queen of Mewni when they pledged their loyalty.

Star was there that day when she felt King Morah's overwhelming surge of fear energy. Today she also felt that same energy emanating from Marco, but to a lesser extent. Star guessed that Marco was still in training, since he bore no signs of the Sirenian transformation.

Marco tilted his head to the side. "Me what?"

Star shook her head. "Oh it's nothing. I just remembered something Glossaryck told me. Yeah."

"Okay," Marco said. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh man, I totally forgot why I came here up here. My mom sent me, she says dinner is ready."

"Okay," Star said. "I'll be down soon."

Marco nodded his head and showed himself out the door.

Star fell on her bed face first. "Oh no."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Some of these have sandwiches in them.")**

"Mom, Dad," Jackie called out as she walked into the house. "I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen dear," Rena called out. "Your dad's in the garage."

"Speaking of dad," Jackie said, walking into the kitchen. "I met one of his old friends."

"Oh really, who?" Rena asked.

"This guy with white hair and a sharp looking face," Jackie said. "He said his name was Morty Swardson."

Rena's eyes suddenly widened in shock, her front facing away from Jackie. The name struck an all too familiar chord with her. "Father." Rena whispered.

"Hmm? Mom did you say something?" Jackie asked.

Rena shook her head. "No, I just remembered hearing that name somewhere before. Tell your father dinner's almost ready."

Jackie nodded her head.

When Jackie left the room Rena let out a deep sigh followed by a few quick and short breaths.

She leaned her hands on the sink. "Father," She said to herself. "If he's come out of hiding."

(One hour later)

Dan Thomas, A.K.A Prince Dan'um of Atlantica crossed his arms. "Morty Swardson, no doubt that's your father's Earth name. And since Marina saw and talked to him here on Earth, it could only mean one thing."

"Marco is being trained into a Sirenian warrior." Rena said.

"Man turned monster," Dan said. "It couldn't be anyone else but him."

"I just wish Marina and Marco would share a kiss already," Rena said, her eyes gleaming with hope. "Our memories haven't fully returned yet."

Dan looked at his wife like she was a romance movie fangirl. "Yes…well, at least I was able to remember something that Jan'ana told me."

"What is it?" Rena asked.

"I can't really tell, it's a little blurry but, I think she mentioned the name Nylavee."

"The Slumbering Queen?"

Dan nodded his head. "Whatever it means, I think she's going rise very soon."

From steps, by the side of the door leading into the kitchen, Jackie heard everything. The blonde didn't mean to eavesdrop on her parents, but she had been curious about her parents' strange behavior lately. Apparently she got more she had bargained for in she heard.

Jackie knew her parent weren't crazy, nor were they rehearsing for a play. They were obviously talking about something about their past. And Marco? Why did they want him to kiss her? Were they secretly trying to wing them together?

Something was definitely suspicious about their behavior, and Jackie was determined to figure out it was. Although she only heard a few thing and fragments, she was determined to find what out more.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Well, looks like I've had all the fun I can Have In here.")**

In a dark alleyway on Earth, somewhere in Echo Creek, A figure dressed in a hooded cloak was standing in wait for a certain someone.

It had been a few minutes since the figure appeared, and no sooner the one who was to meet with the hooded person appeared from behind in a fantastic display, a pillar of flames that shot up into the sky.

"Whoever who are, this better be good."

"Ah," The figure spoke in a light voice. "Prince Tom of the Underworld."

"Save the formalities," Tome said. "You said you knew something about Star Butterfly, what is it!?"

The figure pulled down the hood to reveal the beautiful face of a woman.

She looked to be in her early forties, but her face looked so much younger. The woman had long blonde hair and an easy going smile, but despite the kindness in her face, there was an abundance of maliciousness hidden beneath her features.

Tom's eyes widened in shock as he bowed down to the woman standing in front of him. "Queen Oceana, please forgive my outburst, I had no idea it was you." Tom said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Tom may have been of royal blood, but he still knew his place and always remembered to bow in respect to those he knew were in higher power.

Queen Oceana smiled. "You may rise Prince Tom, I shall forgive your ignorance."

Tom slowly and tentatively stood up, his gaze was kept to ground. "I am truly sorry your majesty."

Tom had every right to be afraid of Queen Oceana. Oceanopolis was second largest kingdom on Mewni, the first being the kingdom overseen by King and Queen Butterfly.

Tom also knew of Queen Oceana's part in laying waste to one of the other underwater kingdoms known as Atlantanea. One wrong move and Oceana could kill him right then and there. Tome had to choose his words carefully.

"I'm sure you're wondering as to why I called you here." Queen Oceana said as she leaned forward and caressed Tom's face.

Tom nearly freaked out and panicked, but he kept his composure. "A little, I only came because you said something about Princess Butterfly."

"Yes I did," Queen Oceana said. "And I was telling you the truth. This matter very well regards Star Butterfly."

"Why I am here then?" Tom asked.

Queen Oceana smirked and raised her hand in front of Tom.

Tom backed up slightly, but was caught in an orb of water that encased Tom's whole entire body.

"GAH!" Since Tom was a fire elemental, water was obviously his greatest weakness. And having his opposite element encasing his whole had been too much for the demon. He subsequently passed out.

A few minutes later, Tom regained consciousness. But the demon felt rather strange, like he wasn't himself for some reason.

Tom staggered up to his feet, but a sharp pain shot through his entire body causing him to fall back to the ground.

"My my," Queen Oceana said from the side. "I wasn't expecting you to rise so quickly, you're more powerful than you seem to appear."

"What did you do to me?" Tom said still struggling to get to his feet.

"I'd save my strength if I were you right about now, you're in no condition to stand. Considering the transformation, your body is still adapting to the change."

"Change? What change?" Tom asked as he steadied himself next to a dumpster.

"Who don't you see for yourself?" Queen Oceana said, pointing to a pile of broken mirror shards next to the dumpster.

Tom picked a large enough shard and looked at his own reflection. What he saw caused him to drop the mirror in panic. "What did you do to me?!"

Queen Oceana cupped Tome's chin and directed his gaze up to hers. "A simple transformation, I need eyes in this world. A spy if you would. Recent events that have transpired here have left me in the dark and I need information on certain things. Mainly information pertaining to a young boy named Marco Diaz."

Tom growled at the mention of said name. "I'm in, whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Good," Queen Oceana. "Make sure to report everything to me at once."

Tom bowed his head. "Yes your majesty."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I don't want your wand, destroy it…Surprise!")**

(The next day in school)

"Class," Principle Skeeves said. "I'll like you all to say hello to Mr. Thomas Damon."

A young boy with dark brown hair smiled and bowed slightly to the class. He was wearing a red t-shirt that had blue sleeves and dark blue tattered jeans; he was also wearing a pair of black running shoes.

"Hi," Tom said. "I'm Thomas, but you can call me Tom or Tommy."

The class returned his greeting and said various forms of 'his' and 'hellos'.

"Excellent," Principal Skeeves said. "Now, there's an empty seat right there next to that boy there by the window."

Thomas nodded his head and took his seat.

Marco eyed the boy wearily but remained passive.

'Just cause they have the same doesn't mean it's him.' Marco thought to himself.

Tom sat quietly in his seat and remembered what Queen Oceana had told him beforehand.

 ** _(((((FLASHBACK)))))_**

 _"Now remember," Queen Oceana said. "You are to observe them, and if possible befriend them in some way. I need as much information gleaned from them as possible."_

 _Tom bowed his head. "Yes your majesty."_

 _"And one more thing, I'll also need to you to get closer to a certain girl named Jackie Lynn Thomas, she also plays a quite a big role in this. But you are not allowed to harm her in any way."_

 _"Understood."_

 ** _(((((FLASHBACK END)))))_**

'Jackie Lynn Thomas.' Tom thought to himself. He looked around and for some reason, he steadied his gaze on a blonde girl sitting one row ahead of him. She has an aquamarine streak in her hair.

Tom shrugged. 'Whoever she is, she must be someone very important to Queen Oceana if she also requested me to help in keeping her safe.'

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: Well, now that Tom's in the picture things will definitely get a little more interesting.**

 **AN#3: Sorry it's bit short, there was a part of the story where I wanted Marco to meet with Tom and confront him, but I'm saving that for another chapter.**

 **There was also a part where Monster Arm talks to Marco in his subconscious, but that's for another chapter as well.**

 **Anyway, I'm starting to get to the conflict part of this story where Jackie learns of who she really is. What she does afterwards…you'll just have to wait.**


	9. Chapter 9: Thomas and His Secret

**AN#1: Okay, no lemons or smut as of yet, but I'll get to that soon.**

 **Catalyst56 – Star knows something about the Sirenian warriors…that's it can't you more.**

 **Joseftanti – At the time of your review, not yet, but by the time this chapter gets updated maybe, just maybe.**

 **Guest(1) – Thank you, Monster Arm will play a very big role in this story.**

 **Guest(2) – Thanks but, this ménage trois story will take a very interesting turn along the way.**

 **partygirl54 – Marco will end up with neither girl! Hehe just kidding…nut you never know, I have all the power in the world this story that way…I just might…but we'll see…**

 **fereality – Thank you, in all honesty, Janna just sort of became the oracle, like I said in one of my author's notes, Jan'ana was supposed to be an OC, but since their names sounded so alike…I just had to go with it.**

 **Singasongthatnooneelseknows – Sure thing, I'll slow down…a bit…was the story going too fast? I felt like it was going along pretty good.**

 **AN#2: Have you ever had writer's block?**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

Tom continued his mission as instructed by queen Oceana; he immediately became friends with Justin and the football team.

Tom never did anything to make himself stand out of the crowd. Instead he simply stood by as a spectator.

Marco, however, was a little curious as to who this person was. He didn't like the boy's presence at all. There was something about him that felt very familiar in a way. If Marco only knew.

Marco wasn't the only one who felt Tom's presence. Jackie Lynn Thomas couldn't figure out why she felt so uncomfortable him, like a part of him reminded her of something terrible that happened many years ago, almost like a traumatic event.

Jackie could feel and sense something very and eerily familiar about him, although she couldn't put her finger on it; Jackie kept it in mind to always watch out for him.

Tom however had already taken notice of the people who were watching him with a suspicious gaze. He knew exactly what to do if he wanted to keep out of their lines of sight. All it would take is a quick word to Queen Oceana.

The Queen's plan was coming along perfectly, and if the second phase went off with a hitch, Queen Oceana would finally get what she wanted, revenge.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Double or nothing! One kick, seven monsters!")**

"Hey Jackie," Marco called out to the blonde as they exited the school. "Wait up."

"O…oh hey Marco," Jackie replied rather tentatively. "Where's Star?"

"She went home by herself; she said she wanted to experience walking home alone."

Jackie smiled. "I still don't get her."

"Me neither." Marco said as the two shared a laugh.

In truth, Star had proposed the idea that she would go off ahead and leave Marco to be with Jackie that afternoon. Star figured that since she had spent enough time with Marco, it was unfair that she was taking away Jackie's fun time as well.

Needless to say, Marco was actually all for the idea of spending more time with Jackie.

But also, Marco noticed that Jackie was a little apprehensive around him. Like whenever he'd try to say something to her she would often shy away at first. But she'd still talk to him, in a rather closed off way, but she still spoke to him nonetheless.

"So," Jackie said while hugging her body. "How are you?"

"What?" Marco asked perplexed.

"I…I…I mean," Jackie stammered. "How've you been this week?"

That was a little confusing for Marco. Last week, he and Jackie were slowing getting closer and now, it was like there was a gap between them wider than Grand Canyon.

"I've been good, I haven't seen you around much lately."

Jackie tensed her body a bit. "Well," Jackie turned to face Marco. "Can you keep a secret?"

Marco smiled. "My lips are sealed."

"Well," Jackie said. "I overheard my parents talk about something weird."

"How weird?" Marco asked.

"Well, you'll probably think I'm crazy but, I overheard them talking about weird stuff like mermaids, wars, and amnesia…I don't know, maybe I didn't get enough sleep that night."

Marco tensed. He knew exactly what Jackie's parents were talking about.

"Right?" Jackie laughed lightly. "Marco?"

Jackie looked at Marco who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Marco?"

"Huh? What?"

"Did you just space out or something?"

"Huh? Oh no! I was thinking about this mermaid movie, when you said mermaid, it reminded me of this movie, hehehe."

"Oh, okay," Jackie bit her lower lip. "Marco?"

"Hmmm?"

"You wanna go see a movie with me this weekend?"

"A movie?"

"Yeah," Jackie beamed. "There's this new skate-punk movie that they're showing at the cinema on Saturday."

"Oh cool."

"There's even a couple of BMX stunt-riders in the film."

"Are you just saying that to get me in?" Marco teased.

"Obviously."

Marco smiled and laughed a little. "Alright, I'll see you next weekend then."

Just as Marco and Jackie parted ways they heard a slight rumble behind the school.

"What was that?" Jackie asked.

Suddenly the rumbling noise got louder.

"I don't know, but I don't like this one bit."

"WATCH OUT!"

Marco looked up and saw Thomas on the back of what looked like one of Ludo's monsters. Thomas and the monster were grappling each other in mid-air but were also falling to the ground, and Marco and Jackie were directly in their path trajectory.

"Oh shit." Marco said before he lunged at Jackie and pulled them out of the way.

Thomas and the monster crashed into the ground and caused a small tremor, their initial impact also made a small crater in the ground.

"You won't stop me!" The monster yelled as he kicked Thomas in the gut. "The princess must die!"

'Princess?' Marco thought as he stood up. He looked down at Jackie and offered her a hand.

"What's happening?" Jackie asked as she got to her feet.

The monster then jumped out of the crater and lunged at Jackie.

"Stop that thing!" Thomas wheezed. "It's after the girl!"

Marco saw that in mid-air, the monster had aimed himself onto Jackie. 'Oh shit, he means Princess Marina.'

Marco got in front on Jackie just the monster was about to fall on top of her, Marco did a back flip kick. His foot connected with the monster's face and it caused the thing to fly back into the crater where Thomas was.

'Oh no, that thing's gonna hit Thomas.' Marco panicked.

But just monster was about to crush Thomas back into the crater, the boy suddenly disappeared and reappeared outside of the hole.

Marco's eyes widened when he saw that. 'He's…'

The monster slowly got out of the crater and glared at Marco.

Thomas stood next to Marco. "Nice kick back there man."

"Uh…thanks." Marco said. "What is that thing?" Marco pointed to the monster.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Thomas asked.

Marco and Jackie looked at each other and shared a small nod they then turned and nodded to Thomas.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

 **(Line Break Quote: "See? The cookies know all.")**

"So, you let your little pet loose on your own daughter?"

"Why do you ask Jal'ana?" Queen Oceana said to her prisoner, a small mermaid…merman-like creature inside a cage made of coral. "Don't you already know the answer?"

Jal'ana smirked and lay down on a make-shift hammock in his cage; he rested his hands under his head. "Yes, I do. But hearing the reason 'why' is something I can't seem to figure out."

"That's easy," Queen Oceana said. "I need my servant to gain their trust."

Jal'ana laughed to himself. "And then you'll have him say certain things so that Marina's memories will come back to her."

"Precisely, I might not know what the outcome will be, but when she finds out that secrets have withheld from her, she'll begin to question her so called 'parents'."

"Ah, prince Dan'um and Princess Serena." Jal'ana said with a lovey-dovey look on his face. "I still remember when I first met Jan'ana, she was the most beautiful mermaid I ever laid my eyes upon. I even named our first daughter after. It was true love." Jal'ana said with a smirk.

Queen Oceana scoffed. "True love is nothing more than a silly term that writers use in their pathetic love stories."

Jal'ana's smirk grew wider. He knew all too well that Queen Oceana was a woman scorned. The man she loved ended up loving someone else.

"Your story was quite tragic, wasn't it?" Jal'ana said a smirk still painted on his face.

"I realized then and there, Jal'ana, that I did not need love. Morah was quite capable of being a good enough King." Queen Oceana said.

"Yeah, good enough to father two daughters."

"I was blessed, Jal'ana, daughters are far more capable than sons."

"Though you seem to be putting your trust into a boy right now."

"That demon's purpose will be fulfilled soon, and when time comes he will no longer be useful to me."

"This argument could keep going on until you finally learn to love again."

Queen Oceana said nothing in reply; she simply stood up and made her over to Jal'ana's tiny cage.

"Tell me again Jal'ana, what role does Queen Nylavee play in your daughter's prophecy?"

 **(Line Break Quote: "Pegasus feathers! I have always dreamed of having a skylight in here!")**

Marco and Thomas stood over the unconscious body of the monster that had recently fought. The fight took way longer than Macro had expected it to last. Usually these kinds of monster were easy pickings for a karate student like him.

But what really caught Marco off guard was the fact that the boy standing next to him was a sirenian warrior.

"You," Marco said as he caught his breath. "Why?"

"Why what?" Thomas asked.

"Why is sirenian warrior here on earth?" Marco asked.

"That's easy," Thomas replied. "I was sent here to protect someone." Thomas then pointed to Jackie, who was huddling behind a nearby parked car.

"Jackie?"

"No," Thomas said. "Her name Princess Marina of Oceanopolis."

Marco's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "How do you know who she is?"

"I was tasked to keep her safe; my mentors said she is a person of high-value that must be protected at all times."

"Wait why?" Marco asked.

"I normally wouldn't be saying things like this to a human, but I am told you are friends with princess Star Butterfly."

"Yes I am."

"Good," Thomas said. "Because I am from Mewni."

Marco was about to say something, but he was suddenly hugged from behind. It was Jackie. "Marco what's going on?"

"Jackie I can explain." Marco said.

"Yes," Thomas said. "But first we need to get you home. This thing was only a scout; there are probably more of them on their way here right now."

Marco looked at Jackie who was close to tears. "He's right, we've gotta get outta here. Jackie, that thing tried to hurt you."

"True, the scouts are very strong, but I'm guessing they're gonna send out foot soldiers next. These things attack like ants, in big numbers, we need leave this immediately. We don't have the resources to fight an entire army."

Marco nodded and the three teens ran off from the area.

"I'll try to explain as much as I can," Thomas said. "But rest needs to be filled in by Prince Dan'um and Princess Serena."

"Who?" Jackie asked. "This is all getting way too confusing."

"You'll know soon enough, Princess." Thomas replied.

'Jackie,' Marco thought to himself. 'I may not know what's going on, but I promise that you'll never get hurt under my watch.'

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#3: I'm really sorry for the late update, now that I'm 21 years old things are getting pretty hectic for me. I recently…is 2 months recent? I recently started working at 'Grace's Table', it's a local restaurant in Napa Valley, California that serves global cuisine. I've been having so much fun cooking there that I completely forgot about my fanfics.**

 **This has happened before and I can't make any promises on whether I can really stay updated and focused on my fanfics. But, we'll see how things go on from here.**


	10. Chapter 10: Queen Oceana's Plans

**AN#1: Well, this took longer to update but at least it's only been a month.**

 **Singasongthatnooneelseknows – Sorry I didn't use your suggestion in this chapter, I might use it another one though. Thanks for the review.**

 **GamerMan27 - UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! (I added a 'D' at the end hehehehe)**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

"I think I'm getting pretty good," Star said as she back flipped and blasted a target with her wand. "Accuracy's getting more precise."

"Good for you," Glossaryck said, the tiny, blue book troll…er…elf…thing was sitting on top of the book of spells eating more pudding, recently Glossaryck had been consuming more and more pudding. "Keep it up; your training regime has only started."

Star grinned as she continued blasting targets. A few minutes later, Star was starting to get bored of training. "I wish a monster would show up," Star said blasting a target half-heartedly. "Training is getting a little too boring."

Glossaryck said nothing; the elf had eaten so much pudding that he basically ate himself into a coma-like state. He was lying down on the books of spells, numerous empty pudding cups were littered around him while he had a small plastic spoon in his six-fingered hand.

"Gloss!" Star yelled excitedly. "When Am I gonna fight real monsters?"

Glossaryck's response was series of snores.

"Well, he's about as helpful rock right now." Star said as she stared disbelievingly at the blue elf. Star picked up a pencil from her desk and began poking Glossaryck's nose.

"No," Glossaryck said in his sleep, he swiped at the pencil. "This pudding's all mine, you can't have any…zzzzz."

Star lightly giggled at her spell instructor.

Just then a portal opened behind Star.

"There she is, get her!"

A group of monsters suddenly jumped out of the portal. The group consisted of 7 monsters; all of them were half sea-creature half humanoid monster. Two were half shark; one was a great white and the other was a hammer-head, one was half octopus and was standing on two of its tentacles, two of the monsters were crustaceans; one crab and one lobster(not like Lobster Claws, this guy looks fiercer), one was half killer whale, and the last one was a sea horse. They were all donning the same kind of armor which resembled ancient Greek/Roman style battle gear.

Star spun around to face the monsters. "Uh…who are you?"

The "sea-monsters"(hehehe, word play), who were in a fighting stance, looked at each other before standing up straight.

The great white stepped forward and in a soft gentle-man like voice he spoke. "Uh yeah, I'm Gray, and these are my team mates."

Gray then gestured to each monster and introduced their names.

"This is Hammy." Gray pointed to the hammer-head. "Hi."

"This is Otto." Gray pointed to the octopus.

"This is King and Rex." Gray gestured to the crab and lobster.

"This is Willy." Gray pointed to the killer whale.

"And last but not least we have Quin." Gray said pointing to the sea horse who tipped his helmet in hello.

"Nice to meet you all." Star said cheerily. "But I'm guessing you're all here for the wand?"

The monsters all nodded.

"Alrighty then," Star said getting into battle stance. "Let dance."

A few minutes later.

"Wow, you guys are lot stronger than I thought." Star said struggling to get back on her feet. She could barely move and she was on the brink of passing out.

"It's nothing personal Princess Butterfly." Gray said leaning down to pick up the wand.

"We're just doing our orders." Hammy said.

"Willy," Gray called the orca over and then turned back to Star. "We'd stop at the wand, but we also asked to take you along with us as well."

Willy bent down and picked up Star bridal style.

Star raised her hand to try and punch Willy's chest, but it only came up as a light tap.

"Save your energy Princess," Willy said in his deep baritone voice. "Queen Oceana will need to talk to you first."

As Star passed out in Willy's arms the orca looked over to Gray and nodded his head.

"King, portal." The great white ordered.

"A 'please' woulda been nice." King replied in a British accent.

"Uh Gray?" Rex said with a light Scottish accent. "What about the book?"

Gray looked over to pile of rubble where Star's book of spells lay. "Leave it, her majesty only wanted the wand and the princess. Let's go."

King reached into his armor and pulled a pair of dimensional scissors, the crab opened a portal.

As the seven monsters left, taking Star and the wand with them, Glossaryck slipped out from in between the spell book's pages. He floated down to the floor and looked around him. The room was complete mess, evidence of a fierce battle. "This is not good; I never thought I would see The Seven Seas Squad again. Queen Butterfly is not gonna like this."

 **(Line Break Quote: "No! We're not leaving until the old donuts get thrown out.")**

"Nylavee?" Jal'ana asked. "Never heard of that name before."

"Stop playing games with me Jal'ana," Queen Oceana threatened. "I'm a very patient Queen, but if you continue to test me any longer your daughter might just joining you soon."

Jal'ana smiled. "My little Jan'ana? Please, you and I both know nothing short of an army can take her down. Her powers have surpassed that of even Queen Butterfly."

"There are ways," Queen Oceana replied. "Underhand ways."

Queen Oceana then made her way to a bookshelf and pulled out a book from one of the shelves that were eye-level.

Jal'ana cast a glance at the book, his eyes widened. He then started laughing. "You summoned them?"

"I've become desperate," Queen Oceana said. "Desperately angered."

"You do look pissed off."

"I wouldn't worry though," Queen Oceana said putting the book back and pulling out another one. "Control is one of my best aspects."

Jal'ana laughed lightly to himself. "The Seven Seas Squad," Jal'ana said. "A group of mercenaries from Mewni's Seven Seas, each one with the capabilities of wiping out an entire kingdom…if paid well."

"You should know," Queen Oceana replied. "You hired them a few times before, I should hide you away somewhere, they would laugh at the mere of you in this state…then again, that would seem rather amusing to me."

"Yes, yes," Jal'ana said. "But tell me, why do you want the Butterfly wand of magic and power? Your own magic is stronger than theirs right?"

"Yes, it does. But I'd rather not have them interfering with my plans, Star Butterfly's magic is formidable enough on its own, but when my daughter fully awakens…well, I think you can what will happen then."

"Right, their powers combined will prove to be a little overwhelming, even for you."

Just then there was a knock on the door to Queen Oceana's private chamber.

"Come in Gray," Queen Oceana called out. "I've been waiting."

The door opened to reveal the members of the Seven Seas Squad. The monsters all lined up in front of the Queen.

"Your Majesty." They all said at the same time.

"Where is my package?"

Gray looked to Willy and nodded his head. Willy nodded back and pulled a small crystal orb from a satchel that he was wearing around his shoulder.

Queen Oceana marveled at the orb, inside of which held Star Butterfly who had been shrunken down to size.

"Excellent," Queen Oceana said. "The Wand?"

Gray stepped forward, kneeled down and presented a small wooden chest to Queen Oceana.

The Queen hesitated for a moment before lifting the lid of the box. Inside the chest was the wand of the Butterfly lineage.

"Wait," Queen Oceana said as she picked up the wand. "The half of the star is missing."

"I took notice if that as well your Majesty, I took the liberty of tracking down the energy signature and traced it to a swamp behind the Butterfly Kingdom."

"Good, you'll be able to procure the piece as well then?"

"It can be done, but you'll have to raise the amount of our payment." Gray smirked.

"Consider it done Gray, I can't have anyone else getting their hands on that missing piece."

"Understood," Gray said. "Boys, roll out."

"Wait," King said. "Is that King Jal'ana?" The crab pointed to the coral cage on the table.

"Hello boys," Jal'ana waved from his cage. "Nice weather we're having today huh?"

"Why are you trapped in that cage?" Rex asked.

"Oh no reason," Jal'ana replied. "I'm just suffering for my daughter."

"So the prophecy is holding true then?" Quin asked.

"Yes it is, but shouldn't boys be running off to do your work? Don't you want to get paid?"

"Sorry we can't help you this time King Jal'ana." Hammy said.

"It's alright, you boys run along now."

The monsters nodded to one another and promptly left the room, Willy had stayed behind for a few seconds and handed the orb, containing Star, to Queen Oceana before leaving as well.

Queen Oceana lifted up the orb and smiled. "Hello Princess Butterfly, it is good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same for you."

Queen Oceana made her way over to the table where Jal'ana's cage was. She extended her hand and formed a hand-shaped coral holder and placed the orb in between the fingers. "There, now you'll have some company Jal'ana while I go about my personal business."

"When my parents find out about this they'll-"

"Sorry to cut you off Princess, but I already thought of that. I sent a mimic in your place," Queen Oceana said with a smirk. "I know that Glossaryck probably saw you being kidnapped by those monsters."

"What about the wand? How will you explain that?"

Queen Oceana went over to the chest and pulled out the wand. She then started chanting a spell. After a while the wand started glowing pink. "There, an exact copy of this wand has been sent to my mimic, she'll be able to access the wand's power at any given time."

"Just sit tight Star," Jal'ana said. "I know how this will all play out."

Queen Oceana laughed. "I don't think so Jal'ana, your predictions may be true, but now that I know of the prophecy I can work my way around it."

"You can try."

"I will."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I don't want the computer to watch me shower.")**

As Jackie, Marco, and Tom were making their way to Jackie's house Marco's train of thought was mainly focused on Thomas.

'What is he?'

'Why does he have the abilities of a Sirenian Warrior?'

'IS he a spy or something those lines?'

'Who is he?'

As the trio got to Jackie's house, Marco stopped Thomas as Jackie opened the front door.

"I'll need to have a quick word with you later."

Thomas looked down at floor. "Prince Cal'um has been training you well."

"You know Prince Cal'um?"

"I was one of many Sirenian warriors who fought for Oceanopolis, but I defected to Atlantica after Queen Oceana destroyed Atlantanea. Despite our long time feud with the kingdom, destroying it completely was something I never wanted to happen."

Marco could hear desperation from Thomas' voice but also it seemed like he was holding something back. It felt like there some sort of deep secret that he didn't want anyone to find out. Marco decided to just brush it off as something Thomas saw during his time as a soldier.

"I heard the same story from Prince Cal'um," Marco replied. "It was beyond cruel."

"Exactly," Thomas said. "And the only way I can avenge the people who I lived alongside with is to protect Princess Marina so she can take over the throne."

Thomas put his hand on Marco's shoulder. "I'm not asking for much Marco Diaz, but will you please help me put an end to Queen Oceana's reign?"

Marco nodded his head and put his hand on Thomas' shoulder as well. "I'll do whatever I can, but I can't promise anything."

"That's good enough for me. We should go inside, Princess Marina might still be in shock."

As the two entered the house, Marco immediately felt a strong magical presence. "What is this?"

Thomas fell to one knee. "This is…Princess Marina's magic…its awakening." Thomas struggled to speak. "Her magic has an effect of Sirenian Warriors, you're not fully transformed yet that's why you aren't being affected as much."

Thomas tried to get up on his feet. "I need to go, I can't stay near this magical aura without my inhibiter. This presence could kill me."

Thomas then melted into a puddle of water that evaporated almost instantly.

…

"I've seen a lot of weird things before, that one just took the cake."

Dan suddenly came running down the stairs.

"Marco? Is that you?" Dan asked. It looked like he was also struggling under the magical presence.

"Dan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but there's no time to lose, you need to get Marina to calm down."

"How do I that?"

"Whatever you can do, Serena is holding back most of the magic, but she can't hold it back for too long."

"Where is she?"

"Up in her room," Dan fell to one knee and clutched his chest in pain. "Hurry, I can feel the barrier weakening."

It was true, Marco could feel the shift in Jackie's magical presence.

"Get up there now, If Marina's magic continues to build up it could turn her body into a bomb and blow up the entire city."

Marco wasted no time and ran up the stairs. In front of Jackie's room was Rena, she had collapsed, probably due to the high concentration of magical presence coming out of Jackie's room.

"Marco-" Rena struggled. "Hurry…"

Marco opened the door and tentatively made his way inside. The room was completely white, it felt almost cavernous. "Jackie." Marco called out; his voice rang with an echo.

Meanwhile, outside of Jackie's room, Dan and Rena slowly got up to their feet. Dan made his way up the stairs.

"Rena? What's going on?"

Rena looked at the door to Jackie's room. "She created a pocket dimension."

"Does that mean?" Dan asked.

"No, her powers have been unleashed on their own; Marina has no control over them."

"That means Marina's trapped in her own subconscious world."

"And it's up to Marco to bring her back."

 **(Line Break Quote: "But I haven't finished my balloon yet.")**

King Morah and Jon'ana were on a medium sized ship in the middle of an ocean of a dimension known for its sea gods and goddesses.

Right now the two were wrestling with various parts of the ship as they sailed through a hurricane.

"Remind me why we're here again!?" Jon'ana yelled as he strained to keep their vessel afloat by reefing the sails of the boat.

"The Center, Jon'ana!" King Morah yelled back while fighting with the wheel. "We won't be able out sail out of this storm, but we can at least find some refuge at the center."

"That didn't answer my question your highness!"

"Secure the rigging as tight as you can get it Jon'ana, we'll still need this boat in good working order if we want to get Isla del Tura by nightfall, the storm goddess should be right around in this area."

"Aye cap'n!" Jon'ana yelled back in irritation.

Jon'ana's long black, even though it was tied into a ponytail, was blowing in wind. The rain had softened to a slight shower, but the wind had started to pick more speed. "King Morah! The wind's getting stronger!"

"Aye! We're getting closer to the center."

As King Morah's boat tossed and turned while sailing through the hurricane, a faint sound could be heard.

"What's that sound?" Jon'ana asked.

"A storm goddess." King Morah replied.

"A storm goddess? Is that, crying?"

"Yes, usually storm goddesses cause these kinds of hurricane when greatly saddened."

"So there's a one at the center of this hurricane then?"

"Yup, and your job is to calm her down." King Morah said a clearly visible smirk.

Jon'ana gaped at the former monarch. "Is that the reason why you brought me along!?"

"In a way, yes. Jon'ana, I need your charm powers to calm her down enough so I can try to harvest a few of her tears."

Jon'ana knew that the situation he was in was obviously dire. He needed to help King Morah on the journey if he wanted to free his father from Queen Oceana. "I'll do what I can."

As the boat drew nearer to the storm goddess, Jon'ana gulped down his nervousness.

There, Jon'ana could see her. The storm goddess looked like a young girl in her early teens. She was floating in mid air, hugging her knees up to her chest while face was buried into her kneecaps.

The goddess had long hair, Jon'ana guessed that it was long enough to reach her feet. She was also completely naked, some of her hair curled around her body and covered her…other areas.

"Call out to her Jon'ana." King Morah said.

"Okay," Jon'ana said taking a deep breath. "Storm goddess!"

The girl didn't move. "My name is Procella, I don't want to talk to anyone, please go away!"

"Well, Procella, that's actually a lovely name."

Procella's body was trembling because she had been crying, but it was then when Jon'ana noticed her body stopped shaking.

Procella raised her head up. "You…you really think so?"

'Easy Jon'ana,' King Morah thought to himself. 'Storm goddesses are easily flattered.'

"Y…Yeah," Jon'ana said nervously. "It's beautiful."

Tears suddenly streamed down Procella's face, she then flew down toward the boat and flung herself onto Jon'ana. She buried her face into the boy's chest and cried her eyes out comically.

"WAAAAHH HAA!" Procella cried. "You're the only who's ever said that to me!"

King Morah saw this as the perfect opportunity to procure his quarry. He jumped off the upper deck down to where Jon'ana was trying to comfort Procella.

"There, there," Jon'ana said while awkwardly stroking Procella's back. "It's alright."

King Morah was grinning like an idiot as he reached into his coat and pulled a small vial with a wooden cork stopper. He remover the cork and held the vial under Procella's cheek. Her tears were streaming down her face so a few drops were collected into the vial.

Jon'ana glared at King Morah while holding onto Procella's shoulders.

(A few minutes)

By the time Procella finally calmed down, King Morah was steering the boat into the direction of Isla del Tura.

"Procella, are we going the right way?" Jon'ana asked while looking into a spy glass.

The goddess nodded her head and pointed forward. "I'm positive, it's just straight up ahead."

"Were sorry to have to leave you here," King Morah said. "But storm goddesses can't sustain themselves on land for too long."

"I understand, but I must warn you; the river goddess of that island is not as kind as I am."

"She will be a challenge nonetheless, but this matter is far too important. We'll worry about the details later."

"Um," Jon'ana began. "Procella? I'm…I'm really sorry about this but-"

Procella floated down to the deck of the small ship and placed a finger on Jon'ana's lip; silencing him immediately.

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll find someone like you day, hopefully one who isn't bound to someone else."

"Land HO!" King Morah yelled. "Make ready for a rough docking Jon'ana, I'm gonna ram this boat straight into the sand bank!"

Procella smiled. "Good luck on your adventure, I hope that man's madness doesn't rub off on you."

"I really hope so."

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: No excuses this this time. I just got lazy.**


	11. Chapter 11: Finally Together

**moving finger – Yeah, now that I think about it, Morgan Freeman would've been a better voice for the Keeper.**

 **aach06 – What's a trap? And really? SMH, grade school really?**

 **AN#1: Before getting into the story, I just wanted to ask you, my readers, for suggestions. I've been running out of ideas for this story, and I need your help to makes things livelier. You can send me PMs or leave suggestions in with your reviews. I'd really appreciate it, and it would be a plus to have your own personal ideas here in my story. Anyway, on with the fic!**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

Marco looked around; this place was just beyond creepy. He had been walking for the past 5 minutes in a straight line and since he hadn't bumped into anything in that time period, he figured that he wasn't inside Jackie's room. Heck he probably wasn't even on earth anymore.

Marco guessed that because of Jackie's unstable magical aura, he must've been sent into another dimension, he had gone through this exact kind of experience with Star many a times in the past.

"Jackie?!" Marco called out. "Jackie, are you here? It's me Marco Diaz!"

His voice echoed through the empty space giving off an even creepier vibe.

 **"You are calling out for Princess Marina?" An ominous disembodied voice said.**

Marco's eyes widened, he knew that voice. Almost every movie he had seen had the same voice. "That voice, Morgan Freeman?"

The voice chuckled. **"No, but my name is Morgan, it means Circle of Seas, and I am Princess Marina's inner manifestation of magic."**

"Well, if you're Jackie's-I mean Marina's inner manifestation that explains the voice. She was always a big fan of Freeman."

 **"Yes, my persona is a result of Princess Marina's personal feelings. I can take any form that the Princess desires."**

"Okay, that's cool and all but I really need to find her."

 **"Well, in that case, have you ever heard the saying 'Sometimes what you seek is right there in front of you'?"**

"What? That just sounded like something from Star's fortune cookies."

 **"You need to focus; the Princess is closer than you think."**

Marco shook his head. Things were getting a little confusing. "How am I supposed to do that?"

 **"Look deep within yourself, I can sense you have feelings for the Princess, and I can also tell you that Marina shares the same feelings you have. If you truly love her, your feelings will show you the way to the Princess."**

It was kind of a big shock for Marco to learn that Jackie had feelings for him; I mean sure Dan told him this once before but he wasn't sure. Hearing Jackie's inner voice say it only proved to him that she really did like him.

"Okay," Marco said sitting down in the lotus position. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

Marco then began focusing. He did as Morgan said; he channeled his energy on trying to find Jackie. A few minutes passed by with no luck, but then he could start to feel a certain presence.

 **"You're getting closer."**

The feeling was very faint, but as Marco focused more of his energy on that feeling he could feel it begin to grow stronger. He kept focusing until he heard Jackie's voice call out to him. "Marco-"

Marco's eyes shot open. "Jackie!" He reached out but no one was there.

 **"No, stay focused. You'll need to put a little more energy to able to see her."** Morgan said, trying to reassure Marco.

Marco closed his eyes and went back to focusing his energy. He could feel Jackie's presence, but it was still faint. As Marco continued to pour out his energy he could feel the presence getting stronger and stronger.

Marco poured out anything and everything he had, his feelings for Jackie. His love for the blonde haired girl, all the times they had spent together, granted some of them were short and a little awkward, but Marco cherished those moments like invaluable treasure. There's was no force alive that could take those moments from him.

Marco felt tears roll down his face. He was trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. But everything he felt on the inside was just too much for the fifteen year old. He wanted to spend more time with Jackie, he wanted to spend as time a he possibly could with her. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side and have her by his side.

 **"You're almost there, keep at it."**

Marco clenched his body in pure concentration, but just as the presence's feeling was at its strongest, it suddenly vanished.

Marco wrenched his eyes open and found himself standing in front of Jackie Lynn Thomas; the blonde girl herself was floating, in the fetal position, in a sphere of her own magic aura.

"Jackie?"

 **"The Princess is alive; she has only closed herself off from the outside world."**

"What can I do?" Marco asked. "How can I get her out of there?"

 **"She can be freed easily but once the Princess is released from the orb, her magic might be a little unstable. Grab her hand and pull her out."**

Marco did as instructed. As the boy reached into the orb, it felt strangely cold and yet warm at the same time. Marco grab Jackie's right hand and pulled out of the orb. But as he did so Jackie's magic aura suddenly imploded on itself, causing Marco to suddenly pass out.

When he came to Marco found himself in Jackie's room, the blonde haired girl was draped on his chest. Marco slowly got up, grabbed Jackie by her shoulders, and began shaking her lightly.

"Jackie, wake up please," Marco said with desperation in his voice. "Jackie, please I need you to get up."

Jackie's eyes slowly fluttered open. "M-Marco?"

"Jackie!" Marco said in surprise.

But Marco found himself in a bigger state of shock when Jackie enveloped him in a warm hug.

"J-Jackie?" Marco blushed.

"That was really sweet of you."

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't know you felt that way about me." Jackie said letting go of Marco.

"While I was in that magic sphere, I could sense your feelings, your feelings for me."

Marco blushed. "Yeah, w-well I was just doing what Morgan told me."

"Ugh, stupid inner voice."

"Yeah, haha."

The two then shared a short awkward laugh.

"Those feelings were real though, for so long I just wanted to—mmmppff…" Marco was then cut off by a pair lips connecting with his own.

He looked down and saw Jackie kissing him.

Jackie broke the kiss. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time myself."

Marco smiled awkwardly. "So I guess we're both love struck losers?"

"I guess we are." Jackie replied.

"You know, I always pictured our first kiss in a more romantic setting."

"Romantic how?"

"You know, those clichéd moments in romance movies. During a sunset, after a date, or even a crazy action packed adventure."

"Are you saying that the kiss I gave wasn't romantic enough?"

"I didn't say that-well, I mean…I was sweet but-" Marco was cut off by Jackie right index finger on his lips.

"How about we make romantic then?"

Marco leaned in and kissed Jackie.

"How was that?" He asked after slowly breaking the kiss.

Jackie shook her head, she rested her arms around Marco's neck and leaned in to kiss the boy, this time she put more passion into the kiss. Marco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist.

Their make out session was getting so intense that they had unknowingly backed up toward Jackie's bed and fell onto it. Their lips never once breaking contact.

Just then the door to Jackie's room slowly opened. Dan and Rena peeked in and saw the two kissing. They looked at each other nodded their heads in silent agreement.

They slowly closed the door and left the love birds alone.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Marco! She's the greatest warrior to ever live.")**

"Procella was quite a nice girl don't ya think?" King Morah asked as he continued to cut through low branches, vines, and leaves with a machete.

"I'd rather you stop bringer her up," Jon'ana replied cutting through a few vines himself. "Besides, Procella mentioned something about a river goddess?"

"Yes, but don't worry," King Morah said. "I'll be taking care of this one personally. Nerissa and I go way back."

"Of course, considering you've done this many times in the past." Jon'ana said in a sardonic tone.

"Very mordant are we?" King Morah asked.

Jon'ana didn't reply.

A few minutes of awkward silence later.

"I've been meaning to ask," Jon'ana said. "What does the inhibiter necklace do anyway?"

King Morah took in a deep breath. "Sirenian warriors Jon'ana, our auras have a very negative effect when we are exposed to royal magic, example; my daughter's magic, if Marco is exposed to her magic it could kill him."

"But that would mean Marco would be endangered by Princess Butterfly's magic as well," Jon'ana said. "But since Marco isn't a full-fledged sirenian warrior yet, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes, there's no reason to worry as of now, but when Marco's training is completed there will be a constant danger to his life if he doesn't have the inhibiter."

"Tell me again, what are the ingredients needed to make an inhibiter necklace anyway?"

"The tears of a storm goddess, the purified water from a spring guarded by a river godde-AAAAGGGGHHHH!..."

King Morah screamed as he suddenly fell off a cliff while cutting through some vines.

"King Morah!" Jon'ana lunged out to grab the King but only succeeded in pulling his left boot off. The King fell into a spring below the cliff.

Jon'ana stared in shock at the water below, a few seconds later King Morah resurfaced and spat out water. "I'm alright, I'm wet, but I'm alright."

"What are the odds huh?" Jon'ana lightly chuckled.

"Yeah, haha," King Morah got to his feet only to get his feet snagged by a tentacle made of water. "Whoa!" The tentacle held King Morah upside down, his arms and long white hair all dangled in the air.

"King Morah! I'll be right down!" Jon'ana said as he turned back into the jungle's greenery, presumably to find a safer path down to the spring.

"It's good to see you too Nerissa." King Morah said as he continued to dangle in the grip of the water tentacle.

"My, how I've missed playing with you Morah," Nerissa said as she materialized from the spring. "I've been really lonely since you 'disappeared'."

The river goddess' body looked like it was made completely out of water; her eyes looked like a couple of sapphires that gleamed in the sunlight. Her hair looked like a wave on ocean. She had shapely body, and the way she moved was very fluid. (Imagine one of the water nymphs from Adventure Time, she looks like that except she isn't wearing anything…her body doesn't have any physical features as well.)

"I had to, and you exactly why." King Morah said while water dripped down from his hair.

Nerissa laughed and snapped her fingers, causing the tentacle to drop King Morah back into the spring.

"So," Nerissa asked. "Who's the unlucky fool that's being transformed?"

King Morah got onto his feet and took his shirt off and wrung it. "You know the prophecy I told you about before?"

"The boy destined to bridge Oceanopolis and the Butterfly Kingdom?" Nerissa asked in an amused tone.

"That's the one," King Morah replied as he untied a small water pouch from his belt. "Now, you know why I'm here."

Nerissa giggled slightly. "I wish I could, but I've bored of you. I need someone who can satisfy me, someone younger."

King Morah clicked his tongue. "I don't have time to play game Nerissa my daughter-"

"King Morah!" Jon'ana yelled as he burst through the clearing. "Are you alright?"

Both King Morah and Nerissa turned their heads and looked at the young man.

King Morah turned to look back at Nerissa. "He'll have to make do I guess, how long before you're ready?"

"Can he breathe underwater?"

King Morah nodded his head.

Nerissa smirked. "Give me 1 hour."

Nerissa snapped her fingers and the water tentacle burst out of the spring, grabbing Jon'ana by the waist and pulling him into the spring.

As Jon'ana disappeared under the water, Nerissa grinned wickedly. "On second thought, make that 2 hours."

(Two hours later)

While waiting, King Morah had built a small campfire by the edge of the spring and even had enough time to head back to the ship to grab his lute.

The king was strumming away while a couple of fish were roasting by the fire.

The king was strumming Greensleeves on his stringed instrument, he was even humming along to sound he was producing.

"My lady Greensleeves…" The king muttered as he ended the song.

Just then Nerissa materialized from the spring and smiled at King Morah.

"So," King Morah asked. "How was he?"

Nerissa giggled, a blue tint appeared on the goddesses face. "I'll never forget him."

Jon'ana was then thrown out of the spring and into the bushes. King looked to where Jon'ana fell.

"You okay?"

A hand came out of the bushes and Jon'ana gave a weak thumbs-up.

"I'll take that as a yes," King Morah then turned to Nerissa tossed her the water pouch. "Fair exchange?"

Nerissa nodded her head. "Of course."

Nerissa uncapped the pouch then summoned a water pedestal and set the pouch on it. She scooped some water from spring with both her hands and breathed onto it, the water started glowing. Nerissa then poured the water into the pouch, she was careful to not let a single drop spill out.

Nerissa picked up the pouch and recapped it. She tossed it to King Morah. "There, that should be more than enough for your inhibiter necklace."

Jon'ana then came out of the shrubbery and stood next to King Morah. "Is that it?" He asked looking at the small pouch.

"It's the quality," King Morah said. "Not the quantity Jon'ana, this'll be good enough."

"After all I went through? We deserve more than this." Jon'ana said in defense.

"Now, now, let's not-"

"He's right Morah," Nerissa said. "You do deserve something else."

"Thank you." Jon'ana said.

"A little advice Morah," Nerissa said. "Talise; I'm cautioning you to be on your toes around her."

"Why?" King Morah asked. "Talise is the nicest water guarding in all the dimensions, her name literally means 'lovely'."

"Yes, but things have started to change around her temple," Nerissa said. "She's no longer the darling angel we once knew, it's almost as if her waters have been corrupted."

King Morah clicked his tongue. "What about the sacred pool, is there anything you can tell me about that?"

Nerissa shook her head. "I've said all I know, you'll just have to brave it and see for yourselves."

Just as the two were about to leave, Nerissa grabbed Jon'ana by the shoulders and pulled him close to her face. "Come visit me whenever you feel like having a good time," Nerissa then let go and dissipated back into the pond. "Bye boys."

King Morah looked at Jon'ana. "You're a real lady killer, you know that."

"Shut up." Jon'ana said as he shivered; remembering what Nerissa had put him through.

 **(Line Break Quote: "I lost my bag! Has anyone seen my bag? Has anyone seen my bag?")**

Star sat cross-legged in her little crystal orb prison. "Gets a little boring doesn't it?"

"Yup," Jal'ana nodded his head in response. "It must be hell in there for huh? I'm used to being still and doing nothing for hours on end, but for a hyperactive person like you, it must be torture."

"It is," Star replied. "But I think I've gotten bored of trying break free now. I wonder how they're dealing with that mimic."

"Whoever's dealing with her, if they're perceptive enough, they'll notice it right away."

Star thought of Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. They may be smart and capable people, but they haven't known Star long enough to notice any peculiarities.

They'd let the mimic into the house without a problem, if anyone was going to spot any changes in the mimic, it would have to be Marco. Star sat down and hugged her knees; this was all in Marco's hands now.

"I'm doomed."

"Say," Jal'ana said. "Have you ever thought about how it would work out for you, Marco, and Marina?"

"Who?" Star asked.

"Princess Marina, Oceana's daughter."

"Wait what? Jackie is…" Star's widened in fear. "Oh no."

 **(Line Break Quote: "More than just "Hello"? Too risky. I may say something dumb.")**

Meanwhile in an unknown location.

Tom rematerialized from the condensed vapor in the air. He fell to the floor and heaved in large quantities of as much oxygen as he could inhale.

"I take it the mission went well?" Queen Oceana said from the crystal ball she gave to the demon.

Tom calmed his breathing and the smirked. "It went better than expected it to, Diaz believes that I'm on his side and Marina's magic is slowly awakening."

Queen Oceana showed no signs of emotion, but it was clear she was pleased to hear the answer that was given. "Good, now remember; tail them as much as you can. And do whatever you can to persuade Marco into believing otherwise."

"Yes your highness." Tom said as he bowed.

(In Queen Ocean's Private chamber)

"Marco's gonna spot the mimic and call her out for sure, I just know it."

Queen Oceana gave a slight laugh. "Foolish girl, I've thought of everything. The orb you've been imprisoned in."

"What about it?"

"It's a magic item that is connected directly to my Mimic, all of your feelings, emotions, everything you are is channeled into my little servant. She'll be able to talk like you, walk like you, fight like you, and even use the royal magic that you inherited from your mother. There's nothing I haven't thought of."

"She's right these plans are fool proof, Oceana's thought everything through and through."

"Give up Princess, you've clearly lost." Queen Oceana said with a smirk. "But worry though, when all of this is over, I assure you that you'll be together with Marco Diaz in the end."

"That would be nice, but I get a certain feeling that we won't happy."

"Alright, I'll even throw in a happy ending for you two. Who knows, my daughter might be lucky to even join you."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Miss Skullnick! Life is supposed to be fun!")**

"YAY!" Star said she gave Marco a big bear hug. "I can't believe you and Jackie are finally together!"

"Yeah, can't believe it either." Marco replied.

Star let go and gasped. "You know what this means right?"

"Uh what?"

"You could fulfill the prophecy soon."

Marco rubbed his neck. "Yeah, about that…" Marco then began fanning his face. "This is a lot of pressure to be under."

"You'll be fine Marco," Star said as she hugged him in comfort. "I've got my wand, Jackie's got her magic, and you've got your Sirenian Warrior powers."

Marco wrapped his arms around Star's waist and let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess I'm just overthinking things."

Marco kisses Star on the lips and let go. "Maybe a good night's sleep will help."

"Good idea." Star replied.

That night as Marco lay in his bed, he began to toss and turn as if he was having a really bad nightmare. Which is exactly what was happening to him right then.

In his dreamscape Marco was surrounded by darkness.

"You didn't think you'd be able to get rid of me that easily did you?"

The voice was so unmistakable. Marco knew who it was.

"Monster Arm."

The arm was no longer an arm but was full-bodied version of Marco but was covered in what looked like Monster Arm's slimy skin.

Monster Arm laughed menacingly. "Good to see me again Marco?"

"Not really, how are you still alive?"

"I'm a part of you Marco, an inner manifestation of what you are on the inside. You'll never be rid of me."

Marco then felt weaker. "I'm what's keeping you alive, and you're what's keeping me alive. One day, I'll break free from your control and take over. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Monster Arm suddenly lunged at Marco with a roar.

"AAGGHH!" Marco's eyes shot open and he bolted up straight in his bed. He looked down at his arm and noticed that it was changing color.

"You'll never be rid of me. Hahahaha." Monster Arm's voice and maniacal laugh echoed in Marco's head.

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: Yeah, Jackie and Marco are finally there.**

 **AN#3: Okay so, Monster Arm has finally made his appearance…er…well, sort of. Anyway, the tentacle is gonna play a very big role in this story, kinda like an antagonist but he'll also be helping Marco throughout most of the story.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Calm Before the Storm

**SafeKidDiaz – I could use that…I could really use that, thanks. I'll add some of those elements in this chapter, and I'll try to put it into the next chapter too.**

 **ShadowGirl2112 – I see someone took notice.**

 **Starvseverything – No sticker, but you are awesome for taking notice tho. \m/ *_* \m/**

 **Spartan10007 – Yeah, exactly, somewhere along those lines. Monster Arm will be like Marco's negative thoughts, influencing him to take more sinister approaches is his fights.**

 **Flutterdash123 – Don't know what you mean but, there be an explanation to your questions in this chapter. If not, tell me and add it to the next chapter.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114 – Here's the update just like I said, sorry it took so song but at I kept my word.**

 **Guest – Laziness is always an excuse…when you're me.**

 **AN#1: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter will satisfy everyone until next update.**

 **Been gone, had some business to take care of. Work too. And just basically my crappy life…on with the story.**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

It was early in the morning on a Saturday and Marco Diaz was sitting up in his bed, he'd been awake for a few minutes. He was a little tired considering it was 6:00AM and he had been awake since 5. The reason for his early morning insomnia was a nightmare that shook him out of his peaceful slumber. The boy then headed down to the kitchen where he fixed himself some breakfast.

Marco needed, no, he wanted answers, nightmare or not, the dream that he had the previous night was still weighing heavily on his mind. The young boy had just finished his breakfast, and right now he wanted to talk to Glossaryck about something. Making his way to Star's room, Marco could hear what sounded like Star firing up some spells. Wondering what the princess what doing so early in morning the boy slowly opened the door to Star's room and found it to be a complete mess. Star was blasting cleaning spells left and right, moving around and cleaning up all sorts of rubble and debris around her room.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Marco asked looking around at what looked to have been the results of a fierce battle.

"Oh hey Marco." Star said as she ran up to boy and kissed him on the cheek. "Just cleaning up some, there was this huge fight I had with some monsters yesterday and everything got completely wrecked."

"I was scared for my life too you know." Glossaryck said from Star's nightstand, the blue elf-thing was sweeping off dust from the book of spells. "It was a miracle you actually escaped."

"Escaped? What do you mean?" Marco asked.

"Oh nothing," Star said cheerfully. "They wanted both me and the wand. Even though I lost at first, I managed to sneak away while they were sleeping, dumb monsters."

"And why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Marco asked in a slight panic.

"I figured you were too happy," Star replied with a devious smile. "You know, with you rounding second base with Jackie?"

Marco blushed a bit. "Y-yeah, I guess."

"Oh come on Marco, I was gonna tell you eventually. And besides, I'm here, healthy, and safe away from those monsters." Star said placing her hand of her hips and standing in prideful pose.

Marco leaned in and gave Star a hug. "Thank the universe for that."

"I already did." Star replied as she slowly broke the hug.

Marco then shook his head remembering why he was here in the first place. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot; I need to have a word with Glossaryck."

"Again?" Glossaryck replied raising an eyebrow. "I'm afraid there isn't anything you can bribe me with now." Glossaryck then jumped onto the open pages of the spellbook, he reached up and slowly closed it shut.

"Golden banana pudding with chocolate crème anglaise." Marco simply said. "I just bought a box, it's in my room."

Glossaryck stopped just as the book was nearly closed. "You have my attention, but can we please speak in your room? I'm afraid the rubble from in here will contaminate the pudding."

Marco looked at Star who was moving rubble from one side of the room to another.

"Alright." Marco said as he picked up the spellbook and carried it into his room.

"Gloss," Marco said. "I need to know anything and everything you know about the monster arm."

"Is this important?" Glossaryck asked as he opened the banana pudding container. He took a whiff of the confectionary masterpiece and swooned in delight.

"Well, I've been having nightmares recently and it's driving me nuts. You think you can help a guy about?"

"I can, but my services will require more payment." Glossaryck said as started digging into the golden colored pudding.

"I'll get you all the banana pudding you want, but first, I need to know." Marco pleaded.

Glossaryck let out a deep sigh, he knew that Marco would find out eventually. "Alright, that monster arm is what you humans call a symbiotic parasite."

"A creature that needs a host in order to survive." Marco added.

"Yes, but unlike the symbiotic parasites you know, this one stems directly from the host's body itself."

"What does that mean?" Marco asked.

"It means that Monster Arm's personality was created from yours, think of it like an exact copy of you only the opposite; evil."

"Like an evil twin?"

Glossaryck shrugged. "Mmm, kind of…but the Demonious Infesticas used to be sentient beings that lived on Mewni hundreds of years ago."

Glossaryck turned and floated toward the window which prompted Marco to follow along. "Princess Star told you about Mewdependence day right?"

Marco nodded his head with a cringe on his face. "Yeah, just don't remind me."

"Sit." Glossaryck said.

Marco got down and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"The Demonious Infesticas were a proud race of warriors that conquered the whole of Mewni, everything surrounding the land belonged to them." Glossaryck said with dark look on his face, Marco could tell Glossaryck had personal experience with the creatures in question.

"They were the top of the Mewnian food chain, superior beings that ruled over everything else. But then…well, Mewdependence day." Glossaryck said. "Long story short, during the war against the monsters, the demonious infesticas went into hiding, by infecting the Mewmans and lying dormant inside of them."

Glossaryck scooped some pudding and ate it before continuing.

"Over the years, because of their magic, the Queens began to take notice of the demonious creatures inside many Mewmans." Glossaryck said. "It wasn't until the reign of Queen Eclipsa did the spell in which the wand holders could unleash the demonious through means of magic."

Marco went deep into thought. "But, I'm not a Mewman. You said that the demonious infesticas infected the Mewman warriors, how did monster arm stem from me?"

"Well," Glossaryck said while stroking his pudding covered beard. "Let's just say Queen Eclipsa didn't master the spell on the first try. While in the process of trying to master said spell, she removed a demonious infestica from inside a friend, the demon creature vaporized afterward. Eclipsa thought the demon was gone."

"It wasn't." Marco said.

Glossaryck nodded his head. "The particles and ashes of the demonious infestica scattered all around Mewni, thereby infecting even more Mewmans, but during that time there was an interdimensional meeting going on between representatives of several dimensions…I think you can guess where this is going."

Marco nodded his head. It kinda made sense; the infected interdimensional representatives returned to their respective dimensions and unknowingly spread a dormant danger across the universe.

"Slowly but surely," Glossaryck said. "The infection reached earth, somewhere in the timeline of the 1800s. Luckily there was no one to unleash them so this dimension remained safe. Other dimensions however, weren't so lucky."

"I've heard enough," Marco said. "But is it possible for a demonious infestica to separate itself from its host?"

"Only on very rare occasions, when a demonious infestica reaches a matured age."

"How long does it take for them to mature?" Marco asked.

"30 years at best," Glossaryck said as he stared into the now empty pudding cup. "That means you only have 16 more years, you're safe, for now, on some occasions the demonious infestica might die before reaching maturation. Only time will tell."

Time…

"Oh that reminds me; I was supposed to take Jackie to the plains of time today." Marco said as he rushed out of his room.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Oh, you're the timeout guy.")**

Star, the mimic that Queen Oceana sent in place of the real Princess Butterfly, stared into the bathroom mirror. She changed back into her normal self; a grayish skinned girl with almond shaped, multicolored eyes. The girl was covered in scales that reflected the light and made her gray skin give off an aquamarine sheen to it that made her look like she had sequins for skin.

She was completely naked, for some reason, mimics like being in the buff. (AN: I'm getting to closer to M-rating here everyone, keep an eye out.) The girl had a name of course, one she had given to herself due to her being an orphaned servant for Oceana. She christened herself Cordelia, as she liked to think of herself as being a child of the seas.

She thought about Marco, he had kissed her multiple times thinking that she was the Princess he loved. Cordelia blushed at the thought of the young boy. He was so passionate about the princess. She could've easily fallen for the boy, but Cordelia knew better. She had been placed in this type of situation before.

She would take on the image of a girl, mainly the love interest of a man, and keep him occupied while Queen Oceana would hold the real girl, who was usually stubborn about her parents' decision, and convince her of the good intensions behind that decision. The main reason for doing this was for disputing kingdoms to settle some minor differences, in the long run it helped everyone out.

Cordelia sighed, remembering how kind and nice Queen Oceana once was. Now, she had turned into a tyrant who wanted nothing more than keep her underwater kingdom under an iron-fisted rule.

Sighing once more, Cordelia closed her eyes and transformed back into the blonde princess that she tasked to emulate. Exiting the bathroom, she was suddenly struck by a fast moving object. Cordelia as well the thing that hit both tumbled to the floor.

"Ouch," 'Stardelia' (AN: For the sake of not being confused, let's just use this name.) said in pain. "Marco? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh sorry Star," Marco said getting up and helping the girl up on her feet. "I'm taking Jackie to the Plains of Time, it might help her to remember more of her past. That reminds me, I'm gonna need my dimensional scissors back."

"Oh that's right, Jackie's a princess isn't she?" Stardelia handed Marco his scissors. "I never would've thought that she was one, big surprise right?"

"I know," Marco replied tucking the scissors into his fanny pack. "Anyway, thanks Star, I'll be right back before you know it." Marco then put his hands on Stardelia's shoulders; he leaned in and kissed the girl before running off.

Stardelia smiled as she waved the boy goodbye. As soon as the boy was gone, she sighed.

"Why so sad?" Glossaryck asked as he floated next to the mimic.

"Oh hey Gloss," Stardelia said. "I'm not sad, I'm just…uh…I don't know."

"Well if this is Oceana's attempt at trying to win, I think she's over thinking things a little too much."

Stardelia's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Glossaryck said with a smile. "I don't know why you're still in her service Cordelia, you could've left whenever you wanted."

"Y-you know?"

Glossaryck nodded his head. "Come," he said floating towards Star's room. "We've got a lot to talk about little Miss Mimic."

 **(Line Break Quote: "*cough* I call dibs on the new tower!")**

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* Jackie Lynn Thomas' alarm clock started beeping and rose the girl from slumber. Staring up at the ceiling she smiled. "Oh man, that was one helluva dream. Hehe, me, a princess. Yeah right."

It wasn't a dream; the events that had transpired the other day were real. Jackie's then unstable magic power had turned her bedroom into a pocket dimension of inner subconscious.

"That was not a dream," Jackie said letting out a deep sigh, her memories had returned, well some of them anyway, there were still some blank spots that needed filling in. "I'm Princess Marina of Oceanopolis."

It then dawned on Jackie as to who she really was.

"I'm a Princess," Jackie said to herself. "An actual Princess." The blonde girl was still young, but never in her life had she imagined that she of all people was a princess. I mean she only found out the day before.

Wait, 'Princess'? Janna, did she know? Or was she just being a tease like always? Jackie shook her head, she'd have to ask her best friend later.

Sitting up straight, Jackie saw that the alarm clock on her nightstand read '7:04AM'. A few rays of sunlight were barely shining through the drapes by her window. Thinking back to the day before she was trapped, trapped in a bubble inside her own subconscious, she was then saved by Marco… Marco.

Jackie blushed profusely. She and Marco. After Marco saved her, he, she, they…..Jackie brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight. "We actually kissed." The blonde whispered to herself.

Just then Jackie heard a knock on her door. "Morning Princess." A girl's voice said from behind the door.

"Serena." Jackie said to herself, suddenly remembering her older sister.

Just as Serena opened the door, Jackie jumped out of her bed and lunged at her and enveloped her arms around the older girl. "Serena!"

Serena yelped in surprise, slightly knocked off balance Serena held onto Jackie and hugged her back. "Marina, you're finally back."

A teary-eyed Jackie lifted her head up. "Serena, I've missed you so much."

"It's okay Marina, I've always been by your side."

The two girls slowly dropped to the floor while still onto each other. "I know," Jackie said. "I can't believe you pretended to be my mom."

Serena giggled. "It was good practice, one day I'll have a child of my own."

"Yeah one day," Dan'um said from the doorway. "That'll be the day."

Jackie stared at the man leaning in the doorway of her room. "Prince Dan'um?"

"Yeah," The prince replied. "It's me-"

"Wow, you look so weird as a human." Jackie said with an amused smile.

Serena giggled. "See, I told you."

"Well, it's good to finally have you back princess. Have all of your memories returned?" Prince Dan'um asked.

Jackie's smile slowly turned into a frown. She shook her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"We still need time." Serena said.

Just then, a knock was heard at the front door of the 'Thomas' residence.

"Marco." Jackie whispered.

"Huh?" Serena looked at her sister. "How do you know?"

"The strings Serena." Prince Dan'um said. "I'll go get it, in the mean time you should make yourself more presentable."

Jackie looked down at her current attire which consisted of her light blue underwater themed pajamas.

As Prince Dan'um left the room, Serena immediately got and opened Jackie's closet. "Come on sis, time to get you ready for your boyfriend."

Jackie blushed, she didn't really give it much thought, but as of the events from the day before, Jackie and Marco were now a couple.

Prince Dan'um opened the door and was greeted by a one Marco Diaz who had his hands on his knees and was trying to catch his breath.

"Morning Marco." The prince greeted.

"Hey." Was all Marco could manage since he was still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm her brother." Prince Dan'um said.

"Huh?"

"Well, brother-in-law. Turns out, I'm the crown prince of Atlantica."

"And your wife?" Marco asked.

"Princess and first heir to the throne of Oceanopolis."

…Marco could only stare at the man in front of him in surprise.

"This is gonna be a long day."

"What are your plans Marco?"

Marco looked at his right arm for a minute. "I want to take Jackie…er…Marina to the Planes of Time, the eye of time can probably show her the memories she lost."

Dan'um crossed his arms. "Good idea, but you'll to wait for while. Marina's magic is still a bit unstable."

"Gotcha, I'd rather not have a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"Anyway," Dan'um said ushering Marco inside. "Why not join us for some breakfast?"

"Nah, I already ate."

"Alright, but at least join us at the table. Jackie might want to see you as well." Dan'um said with a teasing smirk.

Blushing profusely, Marco followed Dan'um inside.

 **(Line Break Quote: "No magic in the building")**

"So," Jon'ana said. "Who's this Talise person again?"

"Talise is the guardian of a temple that houses a spring," King Morah said. "And in that spring, flows the purest source of water in any dimension."

King Morah and Jon'ana were on the open ocean again. They were sailing towards an Island known as 'Isla Agua de Puro', meaning 'Island of Pure Waters'.

"Long ago," King Morah started. "Talise's spring was heavily coveted by anyone and everyone who knew about its existence. Legend told that the spring could grant anyone who drank from its waters instant healing, knowledge from the universe, and even purification from poisons and curses."

"Were they true?" Jon'ana asked.

"Yes they were, but only if Talise would bless the waters, then would it be useful."

"What if Talise didn't bless the water, what effects does it have?"

"Nothing, Talise's blessing is what gives the waters its power. Without the blessing, the water would simply be regular spring water." King Morah explained.

"And one more thing, Talise only grants the water to people really need it, for example, if a girl that you truly loved fell ill to effects of a poison, and if you begged without uttering a lie and stated that she was more important you than anything else in the universe, then would the waters be granted to you."

"Aren't there like, trials as well?" Jon'ana asked.

"There are, you can also prove yourself worthy of the waters. Just like Heckapoo and her dimensional scissors."

King Morah then pulled out a spyglass from inside his cape and looked through. "Ah, there's the island right now. We should make it there in a few minutes."

"I've been meaning to ask your highness," Jon'ana said. "What was the name of Queen Eclipsa's monster love?"

"Hmm?"

"The four-eyed creature I saw in the Royal Tapestry room on Mewni."

"Oh him? He was called many names, that monster; many Mewmans don't really know of his history, he was a Prince. The monsters also had a hierarchy of Kings and Queens. That monster had run away from his kingdom because he simply wanted to be free from all royal obligations."

King Morah closed his eyes as he recalled and remembered what he knew. "Marconius, prince of Balchor; the Kingdom of monsters."

King Morah then turned to face the young seer. "You've seen something Jon'ana? Something related to the monster prince?"

Jon'ana's eyes were glowing a pure alabaster white, meaning that he was either gazing into the future or into the past.

"The past, your highness, I just admired Queen Eclipsa's desire for peace between the Mewmans and the Monsters."

"Her union with a monster lover, it was a good idea, it came from a good place. She thought that by showing that a monster was capable of loving a Mewman, the Queen no less, it would convince all of Mewni to change their view of what a monster was."

"But in the end, they misunderstood everything like people always do." Jon'ana said in an angered tone, he even gripped the ship's steering wheel harder than he should have.

"Calm down Jon'ana," King Morah warned, noticing that the young man's eyes were turning blood red. "We're already here, make for the shore line and drop anchor."

"Aye aye sir." Jon'ana said taking in a deep breath to control his nerves. The young seer turned the wheel and locked it in place; he then made his way over to the anchor line, just as the boat reached the shoreline Jon'ana dropped the anchor.

"Be on your toes Jon'ana, despite the temple being pure and somewhat of a holy place, there are bound to be dangerous creatures lurking around the area."

"Like them?" Jon'ana pointed to a couple of nereids by the beach.

"Yes." King Morah said with his eyes trained on the nereids.

The creatures in turn hissed at the duo before jumping back into the waters.

"Let's make this quick Jon'ana," King Morah said. "We have to find Talise."

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: So here is you long awaited update…I've got no excuses for now.**

 **AN#3: And just the same, here's a tip for new fanfiction authors. If you're having trouble keeping track of your characters in what their descriptions are, make a character map. List down all of their traits and keep notes close by. That way you won't get confused if you forgot the way your character is supposed to look like or how that character behaves.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Curse and More Secrets

**Star's Keyblade4114 – Yes it was. Good luck with your story btw, hope it goes well.**

 **oghren – Prototype? That might work, I'll try to see what works. Whipfist is certainly possible, as well as Muscle Mass…this could actually work.**

 **mattoblat – Thank you for your review, and I'll better answer your question here. I might have Glossaryck explain the Fate Strings further, but that might happen in future chapters.**

 **AN#1: URGENT! For a more detailed explanation on how the Fate Strings work, please refer to Author's Note #2 at the end of this chapter.**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

Glossaryck smiled as he poured a cup of Jasmine tea for Cordelia who was in her regular grey skinned form, she was fully clothed in a bright azure blue t-shirt and light brown cargo shorts. "So tell me, what is Oceana planning?"

Cordelia stared at the cup and hesitantly took it into her hand, right now the two were in Star's recently cleaned up room. Cordelia was sitting cross legged in front of the book of spells, while Glossaryck was floating above it. On the book was a ceramic tea pot encrusted with jewels similar to the ones on the book. Two cups of tea and a couple of plates with various cookies and mini muffins were laid out.

Taking a sip of the tea, Cordelia sighed. "Queen Oceana wants to take Marco's power for herself. She wants to break the union between him and the two princesses. I don't know exactly why though."

Glossaryck crossed his arms and hummed in thought. Although he was all knowing, some parts of the realm of knowledge that responded to the fate of individuals and the fate strings remained out of his standings. "What power? The demonious infestica? Those things are a dime a dozen on Mewni."

Cordelia shook her head. "No, it something else, I was too scared to ask so I eavesdropped on one of her conversations with King Jal'ana. She said something about Marco possessing something greater, something more ancient. A power that stems back to the reign of Queen Eclipsa."

'What kind of power could Marco possibly possess?' "Marco…" Glossaryck whispered.

Glossaryck repeated the name a few more times before realizing it. "Marco—Marconius!"

As Glossaryck yelled out the former demon prince's name, Cordelia gasped in shock. "It's impossible; prince Marconius has been dead for years."

"No, it is possible, it's very much a possibility. Marconius never died, he simply willed his spirit onwards." Glossaryck said knowing full well that demons on Mewni can either choose to die, or simply will their spirits onwards, meaning that they can send their spirits out of their bodies, however, once the spirit has been removed it cannot return to it's original body since the body turns to ash after the spirit leaves.

"Then if that's true then, Prince Marconius's spirit found a worthy host?" Cordelia asked.

Glossaryck simply rubbed his beard. "Marco is quite strong for his age, he is already Sirenian apprentice."

"Prince Cal'um? Is he the one training Marco?"

Glossaryck nodded his head. The former Prince was a good friend of Cordelia, he had saved her live countless time in the past. They were as close as siblings, since Cordelia always yearned for family and Cal'um was raised as an only child.

Meanwhile as Cordelia thought back to her older brother figure, Glossaryck was deep in thought with Marco's power.

No, Marconius was too smart, he wouldn't just roam the universe blindly waiting for a host, he'd hide himself in an inanimate object until said host would come along. But if so, where, where could he have hidden himself for those past few centuries-unless. Glossaryck stared at the book of spells. 'Eclipsa's chapter.'

It made sense, Marco showed greater strength ever since he read Eclipsa's chapter. Even though Glossaryck taught Star a spell to reverse the evil aura, Marconius must've hidden himself within Marco's body during that time.

Glossaryck sighed and took a sip of his tea before promptly turning his head to the right and spitting out the contents in a spit take. "Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!" He yelled as he held onto his reddened tongue. "I should've blown on it first."

Cordelia just giggled at the blue book elf-thing.

 **(Line Break Quote: "No, real clowns have meat noses.")**

Marco smiled as he and Jackie sat next to each other. Jackie had just finished her cereal, while Marco took another sip of the orange juice that Rena handed him.

"The Plains of Time," Prince Dan'um said. "It's a possibility, but what about Father Time?"

"Oh, we're actually good friends." Marco said, he also explained to the three about how he and Star had to go see the Time Keeper due to a spell that stopped time temporarily.

"Well as long Father Time knows who you are, then there's no danger, right?" Rena said with a smile on her face.

Truth be told, the princess was terrified. She had finally realized who she was, and remembering her dear sister it seemed too dangerous to just let her go like that.

"Serena," Jackie said. "I'll be okay, I may not have all my magic power back. But I can take care of myself."

Serena looked down at the table and smiled sadly. "I know, it just…we're finally together again. I just don't want to lose you a second time."

Sensing the emotional atmosphere, Dan'um coughed into his fist. "So what time will you two leave?"

Taking notice Marco answered. "As soon as possible, after this I need to meet with Prince Cal'um soon. My training hasn't been completed yet."

"That reminds me, King Morah should be almost finished with the inhibiter necklace." Dan'um said.

Suddenly, a tick mark appeared over Jackie's head, her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. "Yeah," Jackie said through gritted teeth. "And when he comes back, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

Marco visibly gulped; he'd never seen Jackie so angry before. If Marco remembered correctly, Dan'um told him about the former King of Oceanopolis. Jackie didn't hate her father in any sense; she was just pissed at him for showing up and not telling her anything about him.

Dan'um coughed in his fist again. "Well, let's not dwell too much on that."

"R-right," Serena added, knowing exactly what kind of man her father was. "Besides, why don't you two get ready huh?"

Jackie just huffed and excused herself from the table.

"Is she always like that when it comes to King Morah?" Marco asked.

"Marina and our father have never been on good terms," Serena said. "Even after Marina hatched from her egg, she instantly took a dislike to dad."

"W-well, as long as they don't come face to face anytime soon, we'll be alright." Dan'um said.

A few minutes later, Jackie came back down the stairs. She looked a little miffed but at least she was smiling. Marco took out Star's Dimensional scissors and cut open a portal to the plains of time. "We'll be back before you know it."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Just trying to find her secret, in a closet full of secrets!")**

Star smiled as she and King Jal'ana traded stories about each other.

"Janna's your daughter?" Star asked in disbelief after the former King told her about his children.

King Jal'ana smiled. "Yes, she followed Princess Marina shortly after her memories were erased."

"Wow," Star said. "I had no idea that she was the fabled Oracle. And it's so awesome that she's my friend!" Star squealed in delight after realizing who Janna really was.

"Jan'ana knew that Princess Marina would be in constant danger, so she made it her duty to keep her safe until she and Marco found a way to unite their bond."

"Oh, you mean the Strings of Fate?" Star said.

King Jal'ana nodded his head. "Yes."

"I never really understood how the strings worked; all I know is that when your string is intertwined with someone else's, you and that person are meant to be together."

King Jal'ana laughed silently. "That's the basic concept that everyone seems to understand, but there's more to it than just that. Allow me to explain, while we've got nothing else to do."

"Is it gonna be boring?"

"Quite so, but this involves You, Marco, and Princess Marina."

"So I have no choice in listening?" Star asked.

King Jal'ana gave Star a look, one that Star knew all too well. As a Princess, she knew that all Kings gave a certain look to their children; one that meant she, as a Princess, had to listen to their special lecture or story.

"The strings are also known as the Chords of Life," King Jal'ana said. "The humans have a saying, 'Life hangs by a thread', and it's almost literal in this sense."

"Why?" Star asked, despite how boring it sounded, the Mewnian princess' curiosity had been peaked.

"When the string is damaged in any way, the person whose life the string is attached to will die."

Star gasped and visibly grew tense.

"But not to worry, only cosmic beings can do any real damage to the Strings. Regular humans couldn't put a scratch in them if they wanted to."

Star let out a sigh of relief.

"I can tell you more if you wish to learn about your fates." King Jal'ana said with a fatherly smile.

Star returned the smile and replied with a nod.

"Better get comfortable Star, this might take a while."

 **(Line Break Quote: "You just threw your dad off a mountain!")**

King Morah smiled in delight as he swung his sword left and right. Mercenaries, a group of mercs had stormed the temple and had stolen Talise's sacred Chalice. The crystalline cup was an important tool in purifying the spring's waters. Without it, the waters were useless.

Jon'ana was also swinging his sword, but he was caught off guard and had to go on a defensive. While Jon'ana wasn't particularly weak, his opponents had driven him into a corner and trying to pick him off. Seeing his young friend in a bit of a struggle, King Morah called out to the seer. "Jon'ana, I think you should use 'it', it's your only hope of breaking free now. I'd offer to help, but I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

Jon'ana looked to see King Morah facing off against several mercs at once. "Your Highness, are you sure?"

"Positive, besides we're on a time limit at the moment." King Morah said while parrying swords with several mercs at once.

Jon'ana nodded and kicked one of the mercs in front of him causing the man to fall backwards and onto his comrades.

Before the mercs had a chance to stand up, Jon'ana had dipped his right hand into a nearby stream that was running through the ruins. "Water Impact!" Jon'ana yelled, the water from the stream suddenly burst up and, like snakes, wrapped themselves around all the mercs that the two were facing. Jon'ana strained and willed the water to flip the mercs upside down before slamming them all onto the ground, hard.

As the mercs fell limp and unconscious, Jon'ana fell to his knees and panted for air. King Morah, after shielding himself from Jon'ana's attack on the mercs, walked over to the young seer. "Not bad kid, you're getting better and better every day."

Jon'ana smiled weakly as he sat on the ground and tried to regain his breath.

King Morah then walked over to one of the mercs. He picked the man up and a tied him to a nearby pillar, the King then slapped the man's face until he woke up. "Finally awake?"

The merc struggled as he realized he had been tied up. "You'll pay for this, when my boss finds out abo-"

"Shut up!" King Morah yelled as he delivered a right hook to the merc's right temple, he then gripped the merc's throat and began squeezing. "I'm in no mood for silly games, a friend of mine desperately needs the Blessed Waters from the spring. Either you tell me where your boss is or-" to emphasize his point, King Morah squeezed the merc's throat ever tighter.

"I'll-I'll tell…" The merc said in a strained voice.

King Morah let go of the man's throat. "Good man. Now, I'll ask you again, where is your boss?"

(later)

As King Morah and Jon'ana were trekking through the inner halls of the ruins, Jon'ana broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"He deserved it Jon'ana, the last we want to do here is pity our enemies."

"But, he didn't even tell us who we're dealing with. He just said that they were somewhere down this chamber."

"We'll find out soon enough, besides, just do to them what you did to the other guy if they don't cooperate again."

Jon'ana closed his eyes and gravely nodded. "Understood your highness."

After walking down a few more meters down into the cavern, the two then started to hear voices.

King Morah put a finger to his lips 'shh'.

Jon'ana nodded and readied his magic.

As the two quietly creeped towards the sound of the voices, King Morah suddenly recognized one of the voice in the chamber.

As they got closer King Morah signaled Jon'ana to get down, the king inched closer until he could get a good look at the person he suspected.

Peering out inch by inch, King Morah then caught sight of a Man he never thought he would see again.

Standing upright and walking into the chamber, King Morah made his appearance known to all. "Well, if it isn't an old face. How have you been doing all these years, Prince Mal'um?"

The man, who was hunched over a table, stood up straight and glared at King Morah. "I have been doing well, and I am no longer a prince as I know you are no longer a king yourself; father."

 **(Line Break Quote: "You're gonna be in detention forever.")**

(Meanwhile, in a swamp on Mewni)

Gray wanted to smile, but it was impossible for him. King Jal'ana was a victim in Queen Oceana's schemes. He wanted to help his old friend, but his pride as a mercenary still stood.

Looking out at the horizon, Gray clenched his fists in rage. When will Queen Oceana finally let go of her insane goals?

Willy looked over to his friend; he understood the shark's feelings all too well. "Gray," Willy said placing his hand/fin on Gray's shoulder. "I know you want to save King Jal'ana and stop that lunatic of a Queen, but we have trust that the prophecy will hold true."

Gray let out a soft growl. "I know, it's just that—seeing his highness in such a state. It just doesn't feel right."

"We know lad," Rex called out. "Tha's why we hafta do exactly wha' tha' crazy witch tells us ta do."

"In a manner speaking, my cousin's right," King said. "We cannot allow ourselves to diverge from the path that fate has already laid out."

"One mistake," Otto said raising a tentacle. "Can lead to a number of problems."

"In other words," Quin said holding up Ludo who was bound in ropes. "We can't kill the bird."

"At least we got the star's other half," Hammy said placing said half star in small wooden chest. "Let's count this as a small victory for the days to come."

Gray let out a sigh. "I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't let my anger control me anymore."

The other six squad members looked at Gray and smiled.

"You're our leader," Willy said. "But more so, you're our friend."

"And don't worry," Quin said as he secured Ludo to his back. "We'll be able to help as soon as we can. But for now-"

Gray nodded his head. "We'll just have to see this prophecy through to the end, only then can we help the King."

"I was gonna say we take the bird back to the Queen, but that works too." Quin said with a sweat-drop.

 **(Line Break Quote: " _It was no secret, the way that we feel_. _Our love is so pure, our love is so real._ ")**

Father Time smiled as he greeted Marco and Jackie. He got off the Wheel of Progress, which was still being pulled by the four hamsters that were saddled to the wheel. Father Time suddenly stopped and looked at Marco carefully. "You didn't cause another time freeze event did you?"

Marco shook his head. "No, I'm just here to see if we could use the time room and the All Seeing Eye."

"What for?" Father Time asked with a smile.

"I have amnesia," Jackie said sticking to the plan she and Marco had discussed prior to entering the Plains of Time. "I thought that maybe I could use the eye to remember something and hopefully get my memories back."

"Oh, feel free to do so then. But be warned, what you see may not be what you want to see." Father Time said in an ominous tone…before smiling and jumping back on the wheel of Progress. "Hya!" He yelled, snapping the reigns to his hamsters.

Marco looked to Jackie and she nodded. As the duo made their way across the Plains, Jackie started up a conversation about Star.

"So, is she really okay with the two of us being…you know." Jackie said.

Marco rubbed his neck. "This is Star we're talking about; she's okay with almost anything."

"Yeah," Jackie replied. "But what I mean is, won't she think otherwise about us? Star may be okay with it now, but soon enough she might start thinking otherwise."

Marco didn't know how to reply, if Jackie was having doubts about all this, then what? Marco knew what he had to do, although he didn't understand the situation fully, he understood enough about the conflict going on between Mewni and Oceanopolis. If only Glossaryck explained the situation more clearly instead of speaking in a vague tone.

"Let just talk about all this later." Jackie said.

Marco internally sighed in relief, to be honest; he didn't know what to say concerning his bond between the three of them.

They then moved on, slowly walking up to the Hall of History(The place never really had an official name, so I'll make some off the name up). The walls were covered with hundreds of televisions screens that were displaying scenes from the both the past and present, the future being withheld since the Eye could only show past and current scenes.

Marco tensed up a little when he saw the Eye, the last that thing looked at him; all Marco could remember was that his progress with try to woo Jackie had been unbelievably slow.

"So that's the All seeing Eye, huh?" Jackie asked as she took in the independently moving oculus.

"Yeah, it freaked me out the first time I saw it, and when it saw me."

"Well, time's a-wastin'."Jackie said as she walked up to the Eye.

As the Eye turned to look at Jackie, all the monitors within the hall suddenly turned to static.

"The screens are gonna show you your past." Marco said.

For a few minutes the screens remained as static.

"Does it usually take this long?" Jackie asked.

Marco shook his head. "That's weird, my memories came up in a flash. I wonder why it's taking so long."

Suddenly, all the screens shut off and went black. The Eye also closed and fell to the ground.

"What?!" Marco yelled in surprise. "What happened?" He said rushing over to the Eye.

Jackie stared in shock at what just happened, a few seconds later she collapsed onto the floor.

"Jackie!" Marco said running over to Jackie. He knelt down cradled Jackie into his arms "This can't be good."

Just then, Father Time appeared behind Marco. "She is cursed."

Marco flinched in surprise but managed a firm grip on his girlfriend. "Cursed? What do you mean cursed?"

Father Time dropped and sat cross-legged on the ground, placing his left hand of his left knee while rubbing his beard with his free hand. "A spell was placed upon her, it seems whoever did it doesn't want this girl to regain her lost memories."

"What can we do then?" Marco asked. "I know it's not my place to say, but she's important to stopping a war-"

"Between Mewni and Oceanopolis, I know." Father Time said crossing his arms. "I've known all about their disputes, ever since Oceana lost it."

"Can you help me?" Marco asked. "I promised I would get her memories back."

Father Time looked at Marco; there was a fierce determination was blazing behind his eyes. "Go back home and wait, I will send someone who can help."

(Later)

Jackie felt like she was floating in water, she was numb, she just drifted along with the current. Everything was black, and it felt cold. Jackie hugged herself to try and keep warm, but to avail. She just felt cold and alone.

Suddenly, she started feeling warmth. Then she saw a light. Afterwards, she could hear a voice. "Jackie…" It was Marco's voice; it was as if he was pulling her out of the darkness, taking away the cold and silence. "Jackie…"

As Jackie's eyes slowly fluttered open, she was met with Marco, her sister; Serena, and Prince Dan'um.

"Jackie," Marco said with a smile. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You had us worried there for a moment sis." Serena said.

"You've always been a tough cookie." Prince Dan'um said.

Just then, the front doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Serena asked.

"I'll go get it." Dan'um replied.

As Dan'um opened the door, a hooded figure pushed passed the Prince and immediately walked into the living where Jackie was slowly trying to sit upright.

"Marco Diaz," The figure said in a deep voice. "Father Time sent me to help."

Marco stood in front of Jackie, feeling that the figure in front of him was a being of greater power. "Who are you?"

"I think they can answer your question." The figure said as it pointed to Prince Dan'um and Princess Serena. He then proceeded to pull down his hood. To Marco's surprise, the figure had an animal skeleton for a head. And it looked like his body was like a void and there was a galaxy in the middle of his chest.

Dan'um and Serena immediately recognized the figure.

"Omnitraxus Prime?"

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: I need to address the Fate String theory here and now, because I don't think the readers are patient enough to wait until the future chapters for an explanation on how they work. Even though King Jal'ana gave a good enough explanation, I feel like I need to give the readers more. So I'll try to explain how the strings work in my own words.**

 **Okay, here's how it goes. When people are born-(keep in mind that the Fate Strings in this story was conceived by me, I took inspiration from several fate string legends and compiled them together just for this fic)-their Fate Strings are formed by the loom of life, these strings are then sealed inside glass orbs by Fate and Destiny themselves. Destiny then looks at the possible futures of these individuals and sees whether there is a Fate String that he can match them with. Fate then joins these strings together, inevitably bringing the two individuals together as a couple. Whenever three strings are matched, Fate takes great care to braid these strings to keep their bond strong.**

 **A possibility can happen when one person from a three string match falls for another person, e.g. Star, when she dated Tom. The string can unravel itself and intertwine with the other string, and once a Fate String has unraveled itself from the string that Fate put it with, it can never be returned to its original string. But this is only the case for Three Fate Strings, something like this rarely ever happens to two intertwined strings.**


	14. Chapter 14: We Fall and We Rise

**AN#1: Okay, before we get into the story I wanted to address something; season 3. There's nothing wrong, I loved the new episodes, glad to see that Daron Nefcy hasn't lost her touch. I never would've expected that the 3rd season would be this great. The only problem is, many of the elements that I saw in each episode end up contradicting with what I've got planned for this fic, I'll explain more at the bottom. There are a few things I could use but other than that, it's a no go for a huge majority. From this chapter onwards, season 3 will be completely irrelevant to this fic until I say otherwise.**

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

Jon'ana was surprised. When he saw King Morah and Prince Mal'um glaring at one another, he was expecting some form of hostility from either side. Jon'ana may have been a seer with an ability to peer into glimpses of the future at times, but in all honesty, he couldn't see this one coming.

King Morah and Prince Mal'um were both crying comically while in each others' embrace. "My boy, I missed you so much, where have you been all these years?!"

"I could ask you the same dad," The Prince cried out. "I missed you too."

Jon'ana could only face palm at the antics of his King and the Prince in front of him.

(Later)

"Sorry you had to see that Jon'ana," Morah said. "But it's been years since I last saw my spitting image."

"Don't make me laugh," Mal'um said. "I'm way more handsome than you are."

"And just where do you think you got your looks from, huh?!"

"From you, but I'm obviously an improvement from what you look like!"

A sweat drop formed on the back of Jon'ana's head. 'Are these two really father and son? If they are, then their idea of playing catch must be with insults instead a baseball or football.'

As the 'father and son' continued on with their light bickering and their 'playing catch' with insults, Jon'ana looked to the man in the corner who was clearly beaten up and tied down by several ropes.

"So," Jon'ana said, causing the bickering to stop. "What should we do about him?"

King Morah took notice. "Well, let's just take him back with us. Once we've completed Marco's inhibiter, we can just interrogate him concerning Oceana's plans."

(Later at Talise's Temple)

"Thank you for returning my Chalice," Talise said in a sweet, melodious voice. "Once again, Morah, I am in your debt."

"Think nothing of it Talise; I just need what I came for."

The Spring Guardian smiled and started a spell to give the water her blessing. During this, Jon'ana couldn't believe how much Talise had changed. King Morah said she was as kind and caring as an angel and upon seeing how she was behaving now, it was a definite far cry of the 'demoness' that Jon'ana thought her to be when he first saw the water guardian.

As Talise continued to chant her spell, the Chalice started to glow a bright yellow and aquamarine color. Talise's eyes suddenly shot open and she was blasted back a sudden shockwave that came from the Chalice.

"Talise!" King Morah exclaimed as he rushed out to catch the girl. As Talise landed in his arms, King Morah worried glanced down at the girl. "Are you alright?"

Shaken, Talise nodded her head. "I'm fine, that was just unexpected."

King Morah helped Talise back on her feet, though a little wobbly, the girl managed.

"What happened?" Jon'ana asked as he too was taken by surprise by the sudden shockwave.

"It's the girls," King Morah replied. "Princess Star and Princess Marina's powers are having trouble getting used to each other."

"Meaning?" Jon'ana asked again, at times like this the seer wished he could see into people's emotions instead of just the segments in time. "What's going on between them?"

"Their magic is fusing inside of Marco's body," King Morah said. "And I think you know what happens when cosmic magic meets sirenian magic."

"Although the inhibiter will work," Talise said. "This is simply an omen for the days yet to come, but I'm sensing that conflict will be a major issue between the three people you spoke about earlier."

"Jon'ana, could you peer into the future to see if you can find a solution to this?" King Morah asked.

The Seer nodded and began meditating as he got into the lotus position. Jon'ana's eyes glowed white, but then his right eye started to dim until it turned fully black. When Jon'ana's eyes stopped glowing, he closed them. "Talise is right, I saw Princess Star and Princess Marina arguing over Marco."

"Was it a friendly and comical fight?" King Morah asked with a silly grin.

"No," Jon'ana replied gravely. "More like a magical duel to the death. Oh, did I mention magic?"

"So, it's true then." King Morah said.

 _The interwoven strings of three,  
Conflict shall they bring to thee,  
One heart aside must be set free,  
For three to live in harmony._

"I've always thought of that poem as nothing more than Fate's personal love for poetry, but I can truly see now what he meant by those lines."

"But what does it mean one heart set aside? The poem clearly says that the three will live in harmony," Jon'ana said. "Why does one heart need to be set aside?"

"That's a question to be answered another day." King Morah replied.

Just then Prince Mal'um called out from the temple gates. "Ship's ready to set sail!"

"We best get on our way," King Morah said. "Now that the pieces are in position, the game will inevitably start."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Aw, I'm gonna make this weird.")**

Prince Dan'um and Princess Serena were both surprised, in all their lives; they had never seen Omnitraxus Prime outside of his Space Time chamber. You know, that crystal ball thing. The significance of a being like him straying outside of the chamber meant something, some kind of great cosmic importance, just like that time when Glossaryck went missing.

"I know you're surprised to see me," Omnitraxus said. "But since this a matter of cosmic urgency, I had to come here personally under Father Time's request."

Omnitraxus then turned to Marco. "Marco Diaz, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to be here while I try to repair Princess Marina's memories."

"What?!" Jackie yelled in outrage. "His fate is already intertwined with mine; he has every right to be here!"

Serena stepped forward to try and calm her sister. "It's alright Marina," Serena then turned to Omnitraxus. "Why can't Marco stay here Omnitraxus, I'm sure he can just watch from the sidelines right?"

Omnitraxus shook his head. "I'm sorry, you can persuade me however you want, but I'm simply doing this for the boy's safety. If he were to stay while I am to repair your sister's memories, the cosmic time magic I intend to use might end up killing him."

Marco, Jackie, and Serena all gasped.

"He's right," Prince Dan'um said. "Marco is a Sirenian apprentice, I know full well how Sirenians react to cosmic magic in general and believe me, it's not a pretty sight."

Marco made a downcast look.

"You could've stayed," Omnitraxus said. "But unfortunately, you are not in the possession of an inhibiter necklace."

"I wish there was something I could do," Marco said looking at his girlfriend. "I feel like I'm abandoning you somehow."

"Don't worry," Omnitraxus said. "I promise this won't hurt her in any way."

Jackie then made her way over to Marco and gave him a hug to which the boy returned. "I'll be fine Marco, and don't worry; I'll give you a call when this is all over."

Marco broke the hug and smiled. "I hold you to that then. Maybe I can finish my training with Prince Cal'um while I wait for you and the necklace. It's been quite a while since I did."

"Before you go," Jackie said. "You still owe me a date."

"Gotcha."

"One more thing." Jackie said as she wrapped her arms around Marco's head. "I've wanted to do this for quite some time." She then leaned in and kissed the boy. As their lips connected, the aquamarine highlight streak in Jackie's hair glowed a little.

Dan'um, Serena, and Omnitraxus were quick to take notice of this.

Jackie broke the kiss, leaving Marco blushing and smiling quite nervously.

"I-I'll see you then." Marco said as he fumbled toward the door.

"See ya."

As Marco left, Jackie slowly closed the door behind her.

"Shall we start?" Omnitraxus asked.

Jackie closed her eyes and breathed in, she then breathed out. Opening her eyes she nodded her head. "For my Kingdom."

 **(Line Break Quote: "No Star, my abs are not back.")**

Gray and the rest of Seven Seas Squad were surprised. When they had returned to Queen Oceana's palace, more than a thousand guards were stationed out the palace gates. They had been evenly spread out and were guarding each of the palace's four entrances.

"At least a quarter thousand guards on each corner," Willie said. "I wonder what brought this up."

"Whatever it is," King said. "It must be very important to warrant this kind of security detail."

As the seven made their way inside the castle, they saw evidence of what looked to be a battle.

"Did someone try to break in here?" Gray asked to no one in particular.

"It wasn't a break in." The voice of Queen Oceana caught the attention of the seven. "Rather, someone broke out."

"A prisoner?" Rex asked.

"Yes," The Queen replied. "Unfortunately he managed to escape. But let's focus on what you have for me."

"Yes," Otto said as he held up the box that contained the other half of the star that belonged to the Butterfly wand of magic. "We found it."

"Excellent," The Queen beamed with a devious smile. "Come, your reward is waiting in my study."

"If it would be possible," Gray said. "Could we speak to King Jal'ana?"

Queen Oceana let out short laugh. "Why, of course, I can at least grant you this."

The squad looked at each other and cheered silently, thinking that they could speak to their former King. Gray grinned in excitement; he finally had a chance to speak with his old friend. But as a shark, for some reason Gray's instincts told him something was wrong. But the Great White shrugged it off. Ever since he was called to this underwater Kingdom, his instincts always told him to be wary around the Queen.

As the Queen led Gray and his team further into the castle, the shark placed his arm behind his back and made some hand gestures to signal the six that something was slightly off.

Otto coughed, Gray took this as a sign that they picked up on his signal.

The squad raised their defense and kept watchful eyes on their surroundings.

"Could I ask," Rex said. "If someone broke out, why position all those guards outside?"

"The individual who escaped is a rather cunning person," The Queen replied. "If I'm not careful, that person could bring back some forces of his own to try and liberate his allies."

"A political prisoner?" Otto asked.

"Not quite, he was merely the leader of a rebellion." The Queen replied.

As soon the Queen and the Seven reached the office, Gray felt his instincts scream at him. When the doors opened, he saw King Jal'ana back in his full grown form with Star Butterfly next to him. The two were seated at a table simply having a conversation.

"Your highness!" Hammy called out.

King Jal'ana turned and waved at the Seven. "Ah, back so soon? I always knew you guys were reliable."

"The star piece if you would." The Queen said.

Gray handed the Queen the box containing the half of the Butterfly wand.

"You highness," Gray said as he made his way over to the King. "You are alright."

"Yes, Queen Oceana and I managed to come to an agreement of sorts."

"What agreement?" Willie asked.

"We're trying to unite the Kingdoms once more," Queen Oceana replied. "We've been disconnected for far too long, a truce needs to be made."

"Yeah," Star said. "As much as I hate to say this, my mom, Queen Butterfly was right the whole time; the war needs to stop."

Gray didn't know what to say, were his instincts wrong? They've been wrong before, Gray knew this. Was he simply over reacting? Could be, Gray was the kind of person to make assumptions about many things. Maybe this was one of those times when he had to admit that he was simply being jumpy for no reason.

"There is a problem however, many citizens of Oceanopolis are still under the impression that we are still at war with the Butterfly Kingdom," Queen Oceana said. "We tried to convince many of them that we we're trying to form a truce, but that only resulted in a rebellion."

"Well"

"And this includes involving the seven of you," King Jal'ana said as he turned to Gray. "What do you say old friend, up for another assignment?"

Gray couldn't help but break into a wide grin. "Anything for you your Highness."

"Good," Queen Oceana said she set down a tray with 10 small goblets. "In accordance to Mewnian traditions, shall we have a toast?"

The Queen picked up the first goblet, followed by King Jal'ana, then Star. After Gray and the rest of his team each took a goblet off of the tray, King Jal'ana raised his goblet. "As a King, by the way of the ancient laws, I hereby declare a wish of peace on all of Mewni." The group then brought their goblets together and each drank their portion.

"Yes," Queen Oceana said. "Peace indeed."

Gray suddenly lunged at the Queen, pinning her down on the floor the great white brandished a dagger which he held close to Oceana's throat. The Queen barely flinched but raised her head up a little as the blade made contact with her neck.

"What have you done to King Jal'ana?!" Gray snarled.

"Whatever do you mean?" The Queen replied with a smirk.

"Whoever this man is," Gray said in threateningly low voice. "He is not the King I once served."

"You're right, he is not." Queen Oceana said as she snapped her fingers.

Four tentacles suddenly wrapped around Gray's arms(fins?), torso, and head. Gray struggled against the tentacles; slowly turning his head Gray saw Otto, four of the octopus's arms/tentacles were outstretched and clinging to Gray's body. "Otto, what are you doing?"

"Anything for my Queen." The Octopus said in a monotone voice.

Gray stared in horror as he saw his team, Rex, King, Willie, Quin, and Hammy were all standing still, Otto was standing in front of them with four of his tentacles latched onto the Great White. Gray noted that their eyes were glowing and pulsating with different colors.

From the floor Queen Oceana slowly got to her feet. "Very rude of you Gray, taking advantage of a woman like that."

Gray growled in rage as he glared at the mad Queen.

"Seems like my mind-control potion's effects are taking a little longer to restrain you," Queen Oceana said as she traced her finger down Gray's face. "I admire men like you, such a strong will and sense of loyalty. But none of that will matter soon, you will be my devoted slave and you will do as I say."

Gray tried to break free from Otto's grip, but it was useless, the shark knew just how strong Otto was and that his grip strength was stronger than that of a hundred tidal waves. As he continued to struggle, Gray started shaking. His eyes, from the edges, started to glow an unearthly color; an almost demonic color of red, maroon, and orange.

"Yes," Queen Oceana smirked. "The potion is finally taking control, once you've been fully taken, I could use all seven of you to wreck unimaginable horrors upon all of Mewni, moreover the Butterfly kingdom in particular."

Gray growled and turned to King Jal'ana and Star. "Your Highness, Princess Butterfly, you can't side with this mad queen."

The two figures simply laughed as their skin rippled like water. Jal'ana and Star had transformed back into the Mimics they truly were.

The Mimic that had impersonated King Jal'ana laughed. "There is nothing you can do to change our minds."

The Star impersonator laughed as well. "We will follow our Queen and no one can oppose her."

Gray grit his teeth and let out a loud roar as he finally succumbed to the potion's effects.

 **(Line Break Quote: "You know I can't resist your adult voice!")**

Prince Cal'um was surprised. Marco's abilities had far surpassed that of any sirenian warrior he had ever trained.

Marco's transformation was also a big success; although he could only transform into a half sirenian, his control over the transformation was far greater than any other student he had.

"Amazing," Prince Cal'um said. "You've come such a long way in such a short amount of time, it's unbelievable. You're awesome!"

"Yeah, well, I have a pretty awesome teacher." Marco replied as he slowly transformed back into human form.

Prince Cal'um smiled as tears comically fell from his eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere, only a good a spar to test your true skills." The prince then got into a fighting stance as he smirked, with his right arm stretched out, he made a 'come at me' gesture.

Marco smirked as well and got into his stance.

"I hope you're ready," Prince Cal'um said. "I didn't train you for nothing."

"Oh, I'm more than ready," Marco replied. "If you can keep up that is."

Prince Cal'um grinned with a hint of satisfaction, he knew Marco was confident in his skills, but was really ready? There was only one way to find out.

"Get ready."

"Fight!"

…

(A few minutes later)

"Hah, you're not nearly as ready as I thought you'd be." Prince Cal'um said as his video game avatar slammed Marco's avatar onto the ground in a headlock suplex.

"Not fair, you nudged my shoulder, I call foul!" Marco said as he retaliated with a combo move.

Prince Cal'um simply laughed. "Yeah right, like you didn't nudge me first."

"REMATCH!" The in-game announcer yelled they started another round.

"Oh it's on now!" Marco said.

"You're going down."

"I am disappointed in you both." Said a woman who was standing in the doorway of the Dojo.

Prince Cal'um gasped surprise and immediate got to his feet. Sweating profusely, the Prince greeted the Queen. "Queen Moon! It is an absolute honor to have your presence here in my Dojo." The man said as he bowed before the Queen of Mewni.

"Hello your Highness." Marco said as he bowed in respect as well.

"Prince Cal'um," Queen Moon said. "You promised me and gave me your word that you would train Marco to be-"

Prince Cal'um then stood up. "I never break my promises." The prince then turned to face at Marco. "Diaz, show us what you can do."

"Gotcha." Marco said with a nod.

Marco closed his eyes and bowed his head. He clenched his muscles and concentrated, Marco's body started shaking and he also began emanating a terrifying aura, one that only the Sirenians warriors could give off.

Queen Moon would deny it, but she knew fear when it hit her. That was what identified many sirenian warriors; they used fear as a weapon. By instilling fear into their opponents sirenians could decimate entire armies in small number.

When Marco transformed into a siren, he still looked human but several of his features had been altered. His skin turned a sickly shade of greenish-silver, the irises in his pupils turned into cat-like slits, his hands bared razor sharp claws, and his teeth sharpened to a point.

"He can only take on a half transformation," Prince Cal'um said. "But once King Morah returns with the inhibiter necklace, Marco will be able to transform fully with any worries."

The Queen regarded Prince Cal'um and Marco, the latter had slowly transformed back to human form. "Good," Queen Moon said a genuinely impressed smile. "Although I do have troubling news for you."

"What news?" Marco asked.

"Star was kidnapped." The Queen said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Marco said. "Star fine, she's probably in her room right now."

Queen Moon closed her eyes and waved her hand into the air, a circular portal opened to show Glossaryck talking with Cordelia. "I'm sorry Marco, but that is not my daughter, that is-"

"Cordelia!" Prince Cal'um exclaimed as he saw his younger sister-figure. The prince could only remember the girl as someone special to him.

"Who?" Marco asked worriedly.

"She's a mimic," Prince Cal'um said. "Oh no, Oceana must have swapped her out with Princess Butterfly. When did this happen?"

"I think you remember the Seven Seas?" Queen Moon asked.

"Wait what happened? Where's Star?!" Marco asked this time his voice was carrying a full blown panicked tone.

"Likely she was Kidnapped by Queen Oceana in a bid to try and take her powers, luckily for us," Queen Moon said with a smirk. "Oceana sent Cordelia."

"Yes, with luck she will defect to our side, and hopefully lead us to Star." Prince Cal'um said. "And eventually lead us to Queen Oceana."

Marco was able to calm himself down, he had to remember what Star told him under the blood moon she can take care of herself, she doesn't need a hero she needs a friend. 'And as her friend, I'll have to trust that she'll be alright.'

"Okay," Marco said. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We regroup," The Queen replied. "Cal'um, I'll take Marco with me to Mewni, you fetch Cordelia and Glossaryck."

"Wait," Marco called out. "What about Marina?"

"Who?" The Queen asked.

"Princess Marina," Marco replied as he told the Queen about Omnitraxus. "We can't just leave her here on Earth."

Queen Moon regarded Marco for a while. "Marina of Oceanopolis? If she's with Omnitraxus Prime, then she's in good hands, I can ask Omni to bring her to us when he's done."

Marco wanted to argue, but something in the Queen's voice told him not to worry anymore.

"Go, Diaz," Prince Cal'um said. "Your girls will be fine."

Marco looked to the Prince and then to the Queen. "Alright, let's go."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Get in hair, hehe, get it? Hair. Haha.")**

Tom Lucitor was surprised. From the shadows, the demon had been doing some pretty odd jobs for Queen Oceana. Utilizing both his demon fire and the Queen's recent aquatic power upgrade, Tom had been searching through the seas of several dimensions.

Searching for what though?

Well, the Queen was very specific in this little 'quest'. She tasked Tom to bring her several items of great importance, and with powers she recently granted to him, the demon was able to breathe under water, control the tide, and pretty much do things the Queen could but to a lesser extent.

The items, what are they?

They were five items, relics. Two of which were from the Atlantanea, the Kingdom that Queen Oceana had personally taken care off.

These relics were also weapons of great power, each of them powerful enough to destroy an entire Kingdom.

Right now, those relics were being kept in a magic, 5-compartment box. The reason for the box was to keep the relics away from each other, for if they were to make contact…well, let's just say that Atlantanea was the last to witness the powers of the relics when combined.

Right as of the moment, Tom only had 4 relics contained within the box and he was now looking for the last one.

Tom's surprise could only be attested to what he had recently seen, an ancient city submerged under Mewni's sea. Thinking about the ruins, the Demon felt giddy like a kid in a candy store. Ruins usually meant abandoned treasure. Although Tom was in his late teens, for a demon, adventure was something he loved but was kept a closely guarded secret, probably for personal reasons.

But anyway, as Tom swam into the entrance of the ruins he form a sphere filled with air in one hand and a ball of demon Greek fire in the other (Note: Greek fire is fire that can burn even on or under water). By combining the sphere and fire, he was able to form a glowing ball of light to help him see.

"Okay, let's see," Tome said as he swam further down a corridor. "Find the fifth relic for the Queen and anything else I can find is mine."

 **"Who goes there!?"** A disembodied voice called out from shadows.

Startled, Tom instantly tensed up and looked around. "Uh, no one! Just a scavenger!"

 **"This underwater palace was hidden by a magic spell, only those of a royal bloodline are worthy of finding this sacred underwater ground!" The voice yelled. "So tell me, how were you about to gain access to these ruins?!"**

Gulping nervously, Tom quickly racked his brain for a good enough answer. "I, uh, I was sent by Queen Oceana of Oceanopolis to retrieve a relic."

For a few minutes the voice remained silent.

Tom looked around nervously the last place he visited nearly try to kill him when he mentioned Mewni.

'Oh shit, they might just try to blast again. Stay on guard Lucitor, no one's gonna kill me this time.'

 **"What is your connection to the Queen?"**

"I am but an envoy sent to retrieve the relic of the void."

Again the voice remained silent and Tom grew a little anxious.

 **"Well didn't you say so man,"** The voice called out. **"If I knew I'd get visitors today, I would've got me some snack to share."**

'What the hell?' Tom didn't know how to react; this was the guardian of this place? "Yes, Queen Oceana sent me personally to retrieve the relic."

 **"What's she up to now, the complete and utter destruction of another kingdom?"**

'Destruction? No one told me anything about a kingdom being destroyed?! I thought this was just about the Queen taking the Butterfly's family magic?' "Umm, yeah something like that, all for the Queen."

 **"Yeah, last time she gathered all the relics the Queen completely obliterated Atlantanea."**

'What? I thought their magic core went unstable?! What's really going on here?' Several different thoughts went through Tom's mind at that moment; was everything the Queen told him wrong? 'She lied to me, those promises were all lies…I should find Marco and Star to warn them about the Queen, but first...'

Tom smirked as he thought of a plan that could change everything.

'If that Queen thinks she can just use like a pawn, then she's got another thing coming to her. No one bosses Tom Lucitor around.'

 **(Line Break Quote: "Just drive muscles.")**

Star Butterfly was surprised she never knew just how deep the story of the Strings of Fate really was.

But what really surprised her that King Jal'ana still had his powers, powers that he used to break out of his glass orb prison.

"You know, you could've told me about your powers before scaring the living daylights out of me." Star said as they swam for freedom.

Star had a magic air bubble around her head as to allow her to breathe whilst underwater.

"If I did, Queen Oceana would've sensed something," The King replied. "It wasn't an easy task, my original plan was to just get myself out. But when you were brought in, I knew I had to revise that plan."

"Oh, okay." Star said. "So, where are we going now?"

"To a place where Oceana will never find us, we need to regroup or else she'll pick us off one by one."

"But what can I do? Without my wand, I'm practically powerless. We should've gone back for it."

The King sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, but we didn't have enough time. But, I can tell you secret."

"What?"

"Your mother could use magic without the wand." King Jal'ana said with a smirk.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, all the Queens of Mewni could use magic without their wands. You're just not at the age where you can be taught yet."

"Can you teach me?"

"I'm afraid not, only Glossaryck can do that."

"Great."

"Don't worry," King Jal'ana said. "Ah we're here."

"Here where?" Star said as she looked around to see nothing but the vast expanse of water in all directions.

King Jal'ana smirked and snapped his fingers. As he did so, a portal suddenly opened in front of him.

"Our escape route," The King said. "Now, come we can't afford to waste anymore time. Once this is all over I promise you and Marco will be together again."

Star looked at the portal hesitantly, but she had a good feeling about it, she could also tell that whatever was beyond the portal couldn't be too bad. Besides, what could go wrong now?

 ** _~~~Fate Intertwined~~~_**

 **AN#2: Okay, just so you know, the back story to why Tom agreed to work for Queen Oceana will come into play later. And Thomas will also be back, I should have added him somewhere in the last chapter…anyway, we'll see this story will progress to a Magical Mcguffin point where an item of great power will be introduced, clue: it will have something to do with the Queen's nefarious plot.**

 **AN#3: On another side note Globgor…DANG IT! Oh well, it can just be part of his name in future chapters then, whatever…and yes, I finally caught up with the season three, it took me this long because I've been catching up with other things some anime, movies, and Infinity War being some of them…but now that the distractions are out of the way, I can finally focus on this story.**

 **Before I go-go, 30-year old Marco came back in season 3, I guess I could weasel him into this fic as well.**

 **Bye now.**

 **GLOBGOR!**


End file.
